ORPG 2003
by Myaami
Summary: Its summer time, and the YGO gang is gonna have a little fun...especially with their flavors [chapter 7 up] Disclaimers inside
1. Okay, okay, hang on

[O-RPG 2003]  
  
[Disclaimer] If at any time while reading this fanfic you feel offended, want to hurl, or pee in your pants, we are not responsible. It was your choice to read this, not ours. We just provide it... And all of the characters that are from the anime show Yu-Gi-Oh do not belong to us, but some really awesome guy in Japan. And there are some other characters that will randomly pop in and our, who might be our, then again, they might not be. Another thing: THIS IS A YAOI WARNING!! This fanfic contains lots of yaoi moments and some yuri (on accident).  
  
[Rated] R for maybe language and some suggested and implied themes.  
  
[Authors] Kill Queen + Egyptian Firecracker - me  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Shizuka: do you still want to go somewhere?  
  
Seto: Yeah  
  
Seto: Shall we?  
  
Shizuka: swimming maybe? it's hot out here!  
  
Seto: Sounds good  
  
Shizuka: huh?  
  
Seto: What?  
  
Shizuka: ok then....  
  
Shizuka: well, I kinda need to get my stuff  
  
Seto: Oh! Right  
  
Shizuka: I can't go without a bathing suit..  
  
Seto: *blush*...yeah, I know  
  
Shizuka: wanna come with?  
  
Shizuka: while I take a shower and crap  
  
Seto: ...alright  
  
Shizuka: not crap literally  
  
Shizuka: I mean, get my things *blush*  
  
Seto: I'll make sure Jou doesn't 'lose his mind'...oh wait...that's Malik's job...  
  
Seto: yeah, I know. I understand  
  
Shizuka: you can....sit and watch TV or something  
  
Seto: Sit down! Wow, what an honor  
  
Shizuka: Jou's going out I think....with...M-never mind, it's not important  
  
Seto: Ma...alright  
  
Shizuka: he he...very funny  
  
Seto: I know  
  
Shizuka: ok then, follow me....  
  
They arrive at Shizuka's house and Seto sits down on the couch. Then Shizuka shows him how to work the remote and says she's going to take a quick shower.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Shizuka: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
The shower is running and Seto hears Shizuka cuss really loud because she cut herself shaving.  
  
When she's done she gets a towel and notices something written on the mirror.  
  
"Nice language, I saw you cut yourself.MU HA HA HA HA HA!  
  
Guess who?"  
  
Shizuka: *runs into the living room while Seto is on the couch flipping channels* You-LITTLE!  
  
Shizuka: What is your problem?!  
  
Seto: Eep! What'd I do??  
  
Shizuka: YOU WENT IN THE BATHROOM WHILE I WAS IN THE SHOWER!  
  
Shizuka: *smack*  
  
Seto: What? *blush*  
  
Seto: I did not!!!!  
  
Shizuka: *clutching towel* then who wrote that on the mirror?  
  
Shizuka: a ghost?  
  
Shizuka: Casper maybe?  
  
Seto: I don't know...but  
  
Seto: you should put some clothes on first...  
  
Shizuka: ???  
  
Seto: *looks away...*  
  
Shizuka: *blush*  
  
Shizuka: *runs into room and slams door*  
  
Seto: *sigh* geez  
  
Shizuka: *mumbling can be heard*  
  
Shizuka: *something about peeping toms and 'stupid boyfriends'*  
  
Seto: ...hahahaha....  
  
Seto: Jou...you can come out now...  
  
Seto: she thinks I wrote it...  
  
Jou: Jou: sorry...  
  
Seto: What ever  
  
Jou: Wait, no I'm not!  
  
Seto: That was funny  
  
Jou: Did you see the look on her face?  
  
Seto: Yes!  
  
Jou: HA HA HA HA! I haven't got her that good since she moved in!  
  
Seto: Hahahaaaaa  
  
Seto: I have to admit...  
  
Jou: Go look at what I wrote...you'll understand...he he he...  
  
Seto: For a mutt...that was pretty good  
  
Jou: yeah, well....what?  
  
Seto: Alright *gets up*  
  
Jou: ok  
  
Seto: *reads it*  
  
Jou: By the way, I'm gonna have to kill you now  
  
Seto: *comes back*  
  
Seto: What?  
  
Jou: Yeah....you kinda saw everything...almost  
  
Jou: my sister!  
  
Seto: When??  
  
Jou: just now  
  
Seto: She had a towel on...if that's what you mean  
  
Jou: yeah...  
  
Seto: But because YOU wrote guess who, she thinks it's me  
  
Shizuka comes back and Jou dives through the window  
  
Seto: *bits lip to keep from laughing*  
  
Shizuka: *sigh*  
  
Shizuka: ok, let's go....  
  
Seto: Aright *he*  
  
Shizuka: I'll come with you while you get YOUR things  
  
Seto: er...okay?  
  
Seto: Come on then...  
  
Shizuka: *sigh*  
  
Shizuka: *follows like a puppy at his heels*  
  
Seto: *starts to snicker*  
  
Shizuka: I guess....you...  
  
Seto: You look like a puppy at my heals....  
  
Shizuka: oh shut up!  
  
Shizuka: you're so mean  
  
Seto: Seto: haha!  
  
Seto: Seto: Come on...I'm kidding  
  
Shizuka: oh come on!  
  
Seto: Seto: *playfully puts his arm around her*  
  
Seto: Seto: I'm only joking  
  
Shizuka: stop....*picks it off of her*  
  
Shizuka: it's not funny  
  
Seto: Seto: *shrugs* Then let's keep going  
  
Shizuka: you can't do things like that  
  
Seto: Seto: Like what?  
  
Shizuka: seriously....you can't walk in on people  
  
Shizuka: when they're....you know...  
  
Seto: but...really...I didn't!!!  
  
Seto: It was, Jou  
  
Shizuka: suuuure...  
  
Seto: Yes, it was  
  
Shizuka: it's always jou...  
  
Seto: Then he dived out the window when you came back  
  
Shizuka: no...wait...  
  
Shizuka: *stops*  
  
Shizuka: do you have a piece of paper?  
  
Seto: yeah? why?  
  
Shizuka: write something  
  
Seto: Ok, *hands paper*  
  
Shizuka: no...you write something  
  
Seto: Oh..ok...write what?  
  
Shizuka: what was on the mirror  
  
Seto: I don't know  
  
Shizuka: what?  
  
Seto: well...I do know...because Jou told me to read it...after you came out...and were in your room  
  
Shizuka: write; "nice language, I saw you cut yourself...MU HA HA HA HA HA!"  
  
Seto: Alright...*scribbles* Nice language...I saw you cut-  
  
Shizuka: grrr....JOU!  
  
Seto: yourself...  
  
Shizuka: fine...I believe you...  
  
Shizuka: WHOOPS! sorry  
  
Seto: What?  
  
Seto: You believe me? That's good  
  
Shizuka: I accidentally closed my window...  
  
Seto: Aandd....  
  
Shizuka: yea...well  
  
Shizuka: you're handwriting isn't sloppy  
  
Seto: thanx...I think  
  
Shizuka: I'm-I'm-well...I'm sorry...there  
  
Shizuka: so...you WERE on the couch....the WHOLE time?  
  
Seto: I was  
  
Seto: but then Jou told me to go and read it  
  
Shizuka: ok  
  
Shizuka: oh...ok  
  
Seto: so I did...and like I said.you were in your room by then  
  
Shizuka: I'll deal with him later *grin*  
  
Shizuka: he hasn't taken a shower yet  
  
Seto: heh. that I gotta se...  
  
Shizuka: yea  
  
Shizuka: ummm...I don't think you'll want to  
  
Shizuka: unless you're...hentai  
  
Mai: AMG! Stop calling me Malik!  
  
Mai: SHIZUKA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!  
  
Shizuka: uh oh...RUN! *grabs Seto's arm*  
  
Seto: Run??!!  
  
Shizuka: Remember yesterday, I gave Malik MAI'S number not mine!  
  
Shizuka: She's gonna kill me!  
  
Shizuka: RUN!  
  
Seto: Riight----  
  
Malik: SHIZUKA!!!!!!  
  
Malik: I'm gonna KILL YOU TOO!!!!!  
  
Shizuka: Oh no....  
  
Seto: Keep *breath* running  
  
Seto: Almost at my place  
  
Shizuka: got-a-cramp!  
  
Malik: NOW I HAVE A REASON FOR DEATH! AAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
Shizuka: must-have-air!  
  
Seto: No, you've gotta hold out!!  
  
Shizuka: *trips*  
  
Shizuka: ack!  
  
Seto: Oh god...*scoops her up*  
  
Seto: *runs again*  
  
Seto: *transfers her to his back...*  
  
Seto: *so it's not so weird*  
  
Mai: You can't escape!  
  
Malik: NEVAH ESCAPE!!!!!!!  
  
Mai: I don't care how cute you are!  
  
Malik: Who me??  
  
Mai: hey....... is that my bathing suit?!  
  
Shizuka: No!  
  
Seto: Do you take EVERYTHING from her!?  
  
Shizuka: Yours is purple not green!  
  
Mai: Oh yeah....* stops and talks to herself*  
  
Shizuka: No, I just did it to make her stop  
  
Seto: oh man...  
  
Seto: Hahahahaha  
  
Shizuka: *grin*  
  
Shizuka: no!  
  
Shizuka: don't laugh!  
  
Shizuka: you won't make it!  
  
Shizuka: Keep going!  
  
Shizuka: RUN FASTER!  
  
Seto: We're almost there!!!!  
  
Shizuka: they're catching up!  
  
Seto: I'm not that used to running with someone on my back!!  
  
Shizuka: I can see that! don't waste your breath!  
  
Seto: Take the key, out of my pocket...  
  
Seto: I can't get it  
  
Seto: My pants...  
  
Shizuka: which one?  
  
Seto: In the front...thank god...  
  
Shizuka: huh?  
  
Shizuka: *blush* which...pants pocket?  
  
Seto: Nothing...just get it  
  
Seto: Right  
  
Shizuka: right or left?  
  
Shizuka: k...*fishes around*  
  
Seto: Other right  
  
Shizuka: ummm...they're not there  
  
Seto: You're other right, Shiz...  
  
Shizuka: *blush* right....  
  
Shizuka: got 'em!  
  
Shizuka: sorry about that...  
  
Seto: It's alright  
  
Shizuka: *more blushing*  
  
Seto: Ok, put it in the door here  
  
Seto: *still bluushing...but you can't see it*  
  
Shizuka: yea....  
  
*click!*  
  
Seto: IN IN IN!!!!!  
  
Shizuka: Get In!  
  
Seto: *closed door*  
  
Seto: Thank...god...we're save  
  
Shizuka: *sigh* you can put me down now  
  
Seto: *more blushing* Right  
  
Shizuka: ummm...seriously...down...now...  
  
Seto: *kneels down*  
  
Shizuka: yeah....so....  
  
Shizuka: get your stuff?  
  
Seto: I should...get my stuff  
  
Seto: Yeah  
  
Shizuka: I guess...  
  
Seto: Follow, me...you can wait in here  
  
Shizuka: unless you're showering too  
  
Seto: *leads her too...erm...my room??*  
  
Seto: Why not? It's been a long day so far  
  
Shizuka: ok  
  
Seto: Ok. *opens door*  
  
Seto: You can sit...where ever...bed, couch, and the TV's here  
  
Seto: There's a bathroom connected to my room, so I'll be in here  
  
Shizuka: ok  
  
Shizuka: *heart pounding*  
  
Seto: *grabs clothes...goes into B-room*  
  
Shizuka: ok...  
  
Shizuka: I'll...be here  
  
Seto: Sure *blush*  
  
Seto: *goes in*  
  
Seto: *Closes door*  
  
Shizuka: Ok, Shizuka...sit down...anywhere...  
  
Shizuka: *talking to herself*  
  
Shizuka: *shiz sits on bed*  
  
Shizuka: *turns on TV*  
  
Shizuka: *watches south park*  
  
Shizuka: HA HA!  
  
Shizuka: geez.....he takes a long time...  
  
Shizuka: I was faster  
  
Shizuka: *click*  
  
Shizuka: *thinking*  
  
Shizuka: I'm on....his bed...AMG!  
  
Shizuka: *jumps off  
  
Seto: *laughing to himself*  
  
Shizuka: breathe...shiz...breathe.....  
  
Seto: *outta shower...*bluush* dressing....^^;;;; still in b-room*  
  
Shizuka: sit on the couch....yeah....the couch....  
  
Shizuka: *sits*  
  
Shizuka: *stares at ceiling*  
  
Seto: *walks out*  
  
Shizuka: *bites lip*  
  
Seto: What?  
  
Shizuka: ready?  
  
Seto: Yeah  
  
Shizuka: to go?  
  
Shizuka: oh no....  
  
Shizuka: can I use your bathroom!  
  
Seto: What is it?  
  
Seto: Oh, erm...sure...go ahead  
  
Shizuka: *runs and slams door*  
  
Shizuka: shit shit shit!  
  
Seto: Seto: ^^; o-kay....  
  
Shizuka: *bleeding*  
  
Shizuka: *uses tissue*  
  
Shizuka: DAMN IT!  
  
Shizuka: *looks for band-aid*  
  
Seto: Are...you alright?  
  
Seto: *sitting on bed*  
  
Shizuka: yea....  
  
Shizuka: like  
  
Shizuka: oh.....  
  
Shizuka: Seto!  
  
Shizuka: help....  
  
Seto: You alright?  
  
Shizuka: no  
  
Seto: *bluuuuush* Wha-What?  
  
Shizuka: come here  
  
Seto: In there???  
  
Shizuka: I need a band aid  
  
Shizuka: YES IN HERE!  
  
Seto: Oh! Um...alright...I'm coming in,...  
  
Shizuka: come here  
  
Seto: *slowly opens door*  
  
Shizuka: *looks up  
  
Seto: What-do...you need????  
  
Shizuka: my knee is bleeding  
  
Shizuka: I need a band aid  
  
Shizuka: I can't find them  
  
Seto: *looks down at her*  
  
Shizuka: a....big one...  
  
Seto: Oh yeah. They're in here...*walks over to the mirror closet*  
  
Shizuka: what?  
  
Shizuka: what did you think I needed?  
  
Seto: *gets band aid* What? No, I just didn't know  
  
Shizuka: Oh!  
  
Shizuka: You thought-  
  
Shizuka: HA HA HA!  
  
Shizuka: funny  
  
Shizuka: I kinda need to use the sink too  
  
Seto: .......  
  
Seto: yeah, whatever. Here. *holds out band aid*  
  
Shizuka: to wash my knee  
  
Shizuka: could you...  
  
Shizuka: help me?  
  
Seto: ...You can't do it yourself?  
  
Shizuka: I NEED TO CLEAN IT FIRST!  
  
Seto: Sorry!!!  
  
Shizuka: geez  
  
Seto: Hold on....  
  
Shizuka: no...  
  
Seto: *gets the stuff to clean *  
  
Shizuka: too short  
  
Shizuka: just  
  
Seto: What is?  
  
Shizuka: turn on the water  
  
Shizuka: and...  
  
Shizuka: I'll put my knee up there  
  
Seto: ok  
  
Shizuka: you just have to hold my shoulder so I don't fall  
  
Seto: *turns on water*  
  
Seto: su-sure  
  
Shizuka: *done!*  
  
Shizuka: *fake falls*  
  
Seto: Geez! *runs to her*  
  
Shizuka: ha ha ha!  
  
Shizuka: just...haha...kidding....  
  
Seto: What? You're alright?  
  
Seto: Don't DO that again.....  
  
Shizuka: yeah!  
  
Shizuka: ok *shrugs*  
  
Seto: It...scared...me  
  
Shizuka: aww...I'm sorry...  
  
Seto: shut up...  
  
Shizuka: *grin*  
  
Shizuka: ok...*turns off water*  
  
Shizuka: can I have a towel?  
  
Seto: Yeah, *grabs one*  
  
Shizuka: thanks  
  
Shizuka: *dries knee*  
  
Shizuka: band aid?  
  
Seto: Here it is  
  
Seto: *gives it to her*  
  
Shizuka: thank you...  
  
Seto: your...welcome  
  
Shizuka: I feel like royalty...  
  
Seto: I'm sure you do  
  
Shizuka: he he..  
  
Seto: *smiles*  
  
Shizuka: ok then...shall we?  
  
Seto: yeah  
  
*Mokuba opens door*  
  
Mokuba: ummmmm...  
  
Mokuba: SORRY!  
  
Seto: NO!! That's not it!!!  
  
Seto: It's nothing at all...she needed a band aid...  
  
Mokuba: yea...ok...  
  
Seto: *glares*  
  
Mokuba: *looks shocked*  
  
Seto: We'll 'talk' later  
  
Seto: *hugs him*  
  
Mokuba: so you had to come in?  
  
Seto: *knees to his level*  
  
Seto: Yes  
  
Mokuba: eww!  
  
Mokuba: not in front of other people!  
  
Seto: What?  
  
Mokuba: *pushes him away*  
  
Shizuka: you're embarrassing him...*giggles*  
  
Seto: *sigh*  
  
Mokuba: ha ha ha ha ha!  
  
Mokuba: is that-?  
  
Seto: Hmm?  
  
Mokuba: is that Jou's sister?  
  
Seto: Ye-yes...it is...  
  
Mokuba: oooo...  
  
Mokuba: he's gonna kill you!  
  
Mokuba: how come we can't 'talk' now?  
  
Seto: Who's gonna...what?  
  
Seto: Stop confusing me...later  
  
Mokuba: nm  
  
Mokuba: I wanna 'talk'!  
  
Seto: We're going to the pool, we'll be back later  
  
Mokuba: NOW!  
  
Seto: ALRIGHT! Okay Mokuba  
  
Mokuba: NO NOW!  
  
Shizuka: *giggling*  
  
Seto: Shizuka, excuse us...  
  
Shizuka: I'll wait here  
  
Seto: *leads Mokuba away*  
  
Seto: Yeah  
  
Seto: Alright, Mokuba, what is it you wanna 'talk' about?  
  
Mokuba: how come she's here?  
  
Mokuba: in your b-room?  
  
Seto: Because we're going to the pool...er...I was changing in the b-room and she was waiting here, but then her cut began to bleed, so I had to help her with the band aid  
  
Mokuba: suuuure...  
  
Mokuba: what were you doing?  
  
Seto: What? Mokuba! What have you been watching!!!???  
  
Seto: South Park??  
  
Seto: You're not supposed to be watching that show yet!  
  
Mokuba: spice channel...  
  
Seto: MOKUBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
Mokuba: neways.... were you doing stuff?  
  
Seto: *red in the face* OF COURSE NOT!!!!!  
  
Mokuba: ok  
  
Seto: I've told, you I was helping her with her band aid problem!!!  
  
Mokuba: are you gonna marry her?  
  
Seto: *bluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuush*  
  
Seto: Erm.....  
  
Mokuba: you're boring me....  
  
Seto: I don't know...I'm still young...like 16...and you're only, what 10! and you're watching the SPICE CHANNEL!!!  
  
Mokuba: go if you want...I'm watching TV  
  
Seto: NO YOU ARE NOTTT!!!!  
  
Mokuba: why?  
  
Seto: I'm going to have to monitor the TV's from now on  
  
Mokuba: not even cartoons?  
  
Seto: We're renewing all out channels  
  
Seto: We'll see about cartoons  
  
Mokuba: aww man!  
  
Mokuba: I'm leaving now  
  
Seto: whatever. I'll get...um....wait  
  
Mokuba: *hug*  
  
Mokuba: bye!  
  
Seto: oh....geez...bye Mokuba  
  
Shizuka: *opens door*  
  
Shizuka: *giggling*  
  
Seto: Did you hear?  
  
Shizuka: you get porn?  
  
Seto: I had NO idea!!!!  
  
Shizuka: cute  
  
Seto: Who?  
  
Seto: Who's cute?  
  
Shizuka: you  
  
Seto: *blush* me?  
  
Shizuka: I'd get a new cable box  
  
Shizuka: who else?  
  
Shizuka: Elmo?  
  
Shizuka: yeah you!  
  
Seto: Oh, ok *bluuuuush*  
  
Shizuka: do I have to spell it out?  
  
Seto: I got it  
  
Shizuka: are you done?  
  
Seto: With what?  
  
Shizuka: can we go then?  
  
Seto: Oh, yeah, let's  
  
Shizuka: after you  
  
Seto: heh. *walks out*  
  
Shizuka: *grabs something from dresser*  
  
Seto: You coming?  
  
Shizuka: ya  
  
Shizuka: *closes door*  
  
Seto: Come on  
  
Shizuka: hey?  
  
Seto: Hm?  
  
Shizuka: we're upstairs....  
  
Seto: Yeah...I know  
  
Shizuka: and you have a banister...  
  
Seto: ...you wanna slide?  
  
Shizuka: *grin*  
  
Seto: Two sides, let's race!  
  
Shizuka: mm hmm  
  
Seto: *runs to far side*  
  
Shizuka: OK!  
  
Seto: Ready?  
  
Shizuka: 1-2-3!  
  
Seto: GO  
  
Shizuka: *jumps on sideways*  
  
Seto: *winning!!!!!*  
  
Shizuka: look out!  
  
Seto: What?  
  
Shizuka: *pulls ahead*  
  
Shizuka: nothing!  
  
Shizuka: ha ha ha  
  
Seto: grrr...*but still smiles*  
  
Seto: *almost tied...*  
  
Shizuka: *slides down 2nd*  
  
Shizuka: you win!  
  
Seto: Of course! I've done this before!!  
  
Shizuka: you do this a lot?  
  
Seto: Heh. Yeah...well, not as much anymore  
  
Shizuka: *smiles*  
  
Shizuka: its fun  
  
Seto: *nods* it is  
  
Shizuka: why?  
  
Seto: Why what?  
  
Shizuka: why don't you do it anymore?  
  
Seto: Oh, I never had much time...or desire to do so...  
  
Seto: Well, let's go  
  
Seto: *opens door*  
  
Shizuka: liar...*smile*  
  
Shizuka: after you?  
  
Seto: *smirks...but in a nice way!!*  
  
Seto: You first  
  
Shizuka: thank you  
  
Shizuka: what a gentleman  
  
Shizuka: *laugh*  
  
Seto: *bluuush*  
  
Shizuka: TO THE POOL!  
  
Seto: Thanx for that  
  
Seto: Yes!!  
  
Seto: But...  
  
Seto: Are Mai and Malik still around?  
  
Shizuka: I'm warning you  
  
Shizuka: I'm going to challenge you to a diving contest  
  
Seto: And you think you'll win?  
  
Shizuka: wait!  
  
Shizuka: *puts arm out*  
  
Seto: Huh?  
  
*Mai is lurking around the corner*  
  
Shizuka: shhh  
  
Shizuka: Mai *points  
  
Seto: Can you run?  
  
Shizuka: *flattens against wall*  
  
Seto: Do you think we can run?  
  
Shizuka: what?  
  
Seto: *whispers*  
  
Shizuka: run?  
  
Shizuka: duh!  
  
Shizuka: on 3?  
  
Seto: Ok!  
  
Seto: 1  
  
Seto: 2  
  
Shizuka: want me to carry you this time?  
  
Seto: that's quite alright  
  
Shizuka: 3!  
  
Seto: GO!  
  
Shizuka: *grabs him*  
  
Shizuka: *running  
  
Mai: HEY!  
  
Mai: get back here!  
  
Seto: NEVAH!  
  
Shizuka: *laughing*  
  
Shizuka: *grabs his hand and runs faster*  
  
*Malik jumps in their way*  
  
Malik: GET THEM MAI!!!!!!  
  
Mai: HEY! I'm wearing expensive heels! slow down....  
  
Shizuka: ACK!  
  
Malik: So take 'em off!!!  
  
Malik: I've got 'em!  
  
Shizuka: ummm  
  
Shizuka: malik?  
  
Malik: what?  
  
Shizuka: you....  
  
Malik: I...  
  
Shizuka: don't  
  
Shizuka: have  
  
Shizuka: any  
  
Shizuka: pants on  
  
Malik: what??????!!!!!  
  
Malik: *looks down*  
  
Shizuka: RUN SETO! *pushes him*  
  
Malik: BAKA!!!!!!!!! I"LL GET YOU!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: Good one!  
  
Mai: *grabs shizuka*  
  
Mai: GOT HER!  
  
Shizuka: let-GO!  
  
Mai: NEVAH!  
  
Seto: Mai...I don't wanna hurt you...but...  
  
Mai: step away muffin...  
  
Shizuka: huh?  
  
Seto: LET HER GO THIS INSTANT OR ELSE!!!!  
  
Shizuka: muffin?  
  
Mai: what?  
  
Mai: he's cute!  
  
Seto: ...muffin?  
  
Shizuka: *stomps on Mai's toes*  
  
Mai: OW!  
  
Shizuka: Go! *shiz grabs seto again and runs*  
  
Shizuka: she had no shoes on  
  
Seto: *running*  
  
Seto: Who, Mai?  
  
Shizuka: yeah  
  
Shizuka: I do  
  
Shizuka: have shoes that is  
  
Seto: Alright, well, keep running  
  
Shizuka: ok  
  
Jou: SHIZ!  
  
Shizuka: huh?  
  
Shizuka: *turns around  
  
Seto: *stops*  
  
Seto: Jou!  
  
Mai: STOP THEM!  
  
Seto: What are you doing here?  
  
Jou: where are you going'?  
  
Seto: no! Run!!  
  
Shizuka: no time bye jou!  
  
Shizuka: *running*  
  
Seto: faster if you can!!!  
  
Jou: ????? wha-  
  
Shizuka: My, knee-  
  
Seto: it hurts?  
  
Shizuka: it' s bleeding too  
  
Seto: GAH!! *puts her on his back again*  
  
Shizuka: don't stop!  
  
Shizuka: go!  
  
Seto: We'll take care of it when we get there! *runs*  
  
Shizuka: No!  
  
Shizuka: oh bother...  
  
Shizuka: what are you?  
  
Shizuka: my knight in shining armor?  
  
Seto: *drops her onto grass*  
  
Seto: Fine then.  
  
Seto: *walks off*  
  
Shizuka: good! now go!  
  
Seto: I WILL!!  
  
Shizuka: I'm slowing you down  
  
Seto: and I'm going home!  
  
Shizuka: wha?  
  
Shizuka: what did I say?  
  
Seto: Forget it. See you around Shiz  
  
Shizuka: wait....  
  
Seto: *turns around and starts running ...away...*  
  
Shizuka: I didn't mean...  
  
Shizuka: I meant it in a good way  
  
Shizuka: not-  
  
Seto: *didn't hear*  
  
Shizuka: damnit!  
  
Shizuka: SETO!  
  
Shizuka: *pulls some grass*  
  
Seto: *ignores her*  
  
Seto: *walks by the other people, Mai, Malik, Jou...*  
  
Shizuka: *throws grass at him*  
  
Jou: you're leaving her there?  
  
Seto: Shut up Mutt  
  
Mai: *stops to watch*  
  
Seto: *walks by Jou*  
  
Jou: don't be such a cat...  
  
Shizuka: FINE!  
  
Seto: I'd say don't be such an ass, but that's probably ver hard for you, isn't it?  
  
Shizuka: GO THEN!  
  
Jou: no...but it comes easy for you!  
  
Seto: Hnm.  
  
Jou: you're a jerk  
  
Seto: *ignores...walks*  
  
Jou: *walks toward shiz*  
  
Shizuka: go away...  
  
Jou: NO!  
  
Shizuka: fine...whatever  
  
Mai: hey kaiba?  
  
Seto: *stops* What.  
  
Mai: *walks to him*  
  
Mai: wanna call me some time?  
  
Shizuka: *looks up*  
  
Seto: N-nani??  
  
Mai: now that you're....free?  
  
Mai: hmmmmm?  
  
Seto: Tha-You-  
  
Mai: you want my number?  
  
Seto: It-I-  
  
Mai: don't look so shocked!  
  
Seto: ...why?  
  
Mai: just gimme your hand...  
  
Mai: so I can write my number down for you  
  
Seto: Erm-  
  
Shizuka: what?  
  
Shizuka: you can't-w-n-  
  
Mai: don't be shy *grabs hand*  
  
Mai: *scribbles*  
  
Seto: *still shocks*  
  
Mai: there, was that so hard?  
  
Shizuka: you-you-  
  
Shizuka: how-w-I-  
  
Seto: Uh...I-you-  
  
Mai: call me?  
  
Mai: or we could go somewhere now...  
  
Seto: M-n-y-  
  
Mai: you're obviously free  
  
Seto: Uh...  
  
Mai: *takes his hand*  
  
Seto: *blush...confused too*  
  
Mai: where to muffin? *puts head on his shoulder*  
  
Seto: EEEEE!!!!!!!  
  
Mai: what?  
  
Shizuka: *rips off band aid*  
  
Shizuka: *throws it on grass*  
  
Shizuka: there...now I'm littering  
  
Shizuka: I'm single, I litter, I hate guys...  
  
Shizuka: go away Jou!  
  
Malik: What about before then??  
  
Shizuka: what?  
  
Shizuka: what do you mean?  
  
Shizuka: you...wanna go out?  
  
Shizuka: with...me?  
  
Shizuka: still?!  
  
Seto: *jaw drop*  
  
Shizuka: *surprised*  
  
Shizuka: *blinking stupidly*  
  
Shizuka: I'm confused....  
  
Shizuka: I thought.... I thought you didn't like me...  
  
Malik: You never know...  
  
Shizuka: I guess  
  
Shizuka: oh  
  
Shizuka: I see  
  
Malik: Really?  
  
Shizuka: really what?  
  
Malik: Oh, er...I don't know  
  
Shizuka: ok then  
  
Shizuka: *pulls more grass  
  
Mai: let's go honey  
  
Seto: *doesn't talk*  
  
Mai: *walks with seto*  
  
Shizuka: *watches them walk away*  
  
Seto: *looks back at Shizuka confused*  
  
Shizuka: well....it's official  
  
Shizuka: I'm now a full fledged loser...  
  
Malik: Well, I still don't think so  
  
Shizuka: why?  
  
Malik: I just don't  
  
Malik: *shrugs*  
  
Shizuka: I always say the wrong thing  
  
Shizuka: I get myself into trouble and can't get out  
  
Malik: Or...he always took it the wrong way  
  
Shizuka: I feel awful  
  
Malik: It's not your fault...don't  
  
Shizuka: don't WHAT?!  
  
Shizuka: FEEL BAD!  
  
Malik: feel bad!  
  
Shizuka: that's impossible...  
  
Malik: maybe you two just needed some time apart...  
  
Shizuka: lemme ask you something  
  
Malik: s-sure  
  
Shizuka: did you really mind control seto at the pier?  
  
Shizuka: when he was talking to me?  
  
Shizuka: I wanna know what he was gonna say  
  
Malik: I did control him...  
  
Shizuka: and...  
  
Malik: but...  
  
Shizuka: you talked THROUGH him then...right?  
  
Malik: not...when...  
  
Shizuka: when what?  
  
Malik: yeah, I can' talk through people, but not when  
  
Malik: he was talking to you  
  
Shizuka: really?  
  
Malik: *hits self on head*  
  
Malik: *sigh*  
  
Malik: yeah  
  
Shizuka: is that so?  
  
Malik: yeah  
  
Malik: well, now that you know  
  
Shizuka: well...I got rid of a LIAR IS THAT RIGHT! SETO!  
  
Shizuka: I KNEW YOUWERE LYING TO ME! *throws more grass*  
  
Malik: oh yeah, but he did tell me what he was going to say...before Bakume tried to kill him  
  
Shizuka: huh?  
  
Malik: you don't know?  
  
Shizuka: no  
  
Shizuka: that's why I've been asking!  
  
Malik: he was saying...  
  
Malik: that...  
  
Malik: "he  
  
Shizuka: *wide eyed  
  
Shizuka: ?  
  
Shizuka: *throws grass at him*  
  
Shizuka: he what?  
  
Malik: hey! calm down!  
  
Malik: hold on!  
  
Shizuka: sorry  
  
Malik: this IS hard to say...  
  
Malik: and it's not even for me!!  
  
Malik: alright  
  
Shizuka: yeah...so I've heard  
  
Malik: *whispers* " he likes you"  
  
Shizuka: *blank face*  
  
Shizuka: he-he what?  
  
Malik: that's what he told me  
  
Malik: I don't know  
  
Shizuka: oh....  
  
Malik: *shrugs*  
  
Shizuka: oh no...  
  
Malik: *sigh* Teenage Love, it sux, doesn't' it?  
  
Shizuka: and I-I just  
  
Malik: of course, I wouldn't really know  
  
Shizuka: oh no......*cry*  
  
Malik: *blabbing to himself*  
  
Jou: you're lyin'  
  
Malik: That's what he told me afterwards  
  
Jou: he's not that nice...  
  
Malik: then that's also why I woke up at his house  
  
Shizuka: why?  
  
Malik: cause he needed to talk to someone...about -that-  
  
Shizuka: oh  
  
Malik: why he would chose ME is not reasonable...  
  
Shizuka: now I feel worse....*USAGI CRY!!!*  
  
Malik: Oh damn...wait...hold on *takes out cell phone, calls "Shizuka's" number*  
  
Mai: hello?  
  
Malik: Mai?  
  
Mai: ya  
  
Malik: This is Malik  
  
Malik: You know that...by now  
  
Mai: what is that NOISE?!  
  
Malik: What noise?  
  
Mai: that's what I'm asking you  
  
Malik: Oh, I'm not sure, but listen, where are you and Seto?  
  
Mai: downtown  
  
Mai: why?  
  
Malik: and he's still with you....has he spoken?  
  
Mai: no....  
  
Mai: staring into space and mumbling  
  
Malik: Ah. I see. Can you put him on the phone??  
  
Malik: I need to tell him some things  
  
Mai: whatever, good luck  
  
Malik: yeah  
  
Mai: here muffin!  
  
Malik: *rolls eyes*  
  
Mai: *hands over phone  
  
Malik: ...Seto?  
  
Malik: ...Seto, it's Malik...make a noise if you can hear me  
  
Malik: or tape the phone...or something  
  
Seto: hmmm?  
  
Seto: what's that noise?  
  
Malik: Ok, good. Listen up *whispering now* I told Shizuka what you were planning on telling her at the pier the other day  
  
Seto: YOU WHAT?!  
  
Malik: Exactly  
  
Malik: And that's her crying  
  
Seto: I-I'm gonna kill you!  
  
Malik: Over you  
  
Seto: ???  
  
Seto: really?  
  
Malik: Do you think that JOU could make sounds like that??  
  
Shizuka: NO! GET AWAY! *screams at Jou  
  
Seto: no.....why did you say that?!  
  
Malik: say what? tell her?  
  
Seto: no gee I dunno...YES!  
  
Seto: fool...  
  
Malik: she asked, and since you weren't going to tell her, I had to. I mean...look at yourself...you're with Mai...  
  
Seto:: you're all incompetent  
  
Malik: Two minutes after you had an argument  
  
Mai: honey aren't you done yet?  
  
Malik: hey, that wasn't ver nice of you...  
  
Malik: It had to be done. trust me  
  
Seto: SHUT UP MAI! THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS A CHRISTMAS BONUS!  
  
Malik: So what you can do, is get your OWN ass back here, and talk to her  
  
Seto: no-I-I uh...forgot-I have to-ummm  
  
Malik: NO YOU DON"T!!!  
  
Seto: do some stuff  
  
Malik: If you don't get back here, I'll come and get you  
  
Seto: NO!  
  
Shizuka: ok...ok....  
  
Jou: uhhh, mal?  
  
Malik: you know I will...  
  
Jou: she's walking away!  
  
Malik: Hm?  
  
Malik: WhatTTTTT!!!!!  
  
Seto: fine....ten minutes?  
  
Malik: Take the phone! *shoves it into Jou's hands*  
  
Malik: *runs after Shiz*  
  
Shizuka: ACK!  
  
Seto: hello? you there?  
  
Shizuka: *car narrowly misses Shizuka*  
  
Jou: NOOOOO! SHIZUKA!!  
  
Malik: *saves her*  
  
Shizuka: *good*  
  
Seto: What? what happened??  
  
Jou: she's...almost got hit by a car!  
  
Seto: Oh my Ra!  
  
Jou: oh perfect...now she fainted  
  
Jou: I gotta go...  
  
Malik: *picks her up, puts her on the grass*  
  
Seto: Are you still in the same spot??  
  
Shizuka: *awww*  
  
Jou: yea  
  
Jou: not for long  
  
Seto: I"M COMING!!!!  
  
Jou: you have 5 minutes  
  
*click*  
  
Seto: *runs*  
  
Shizuka: AMG....  
  
Shizuka: that was close...  
  
Shizuka: *blinks at sky  
  
Malik: I hope he can make it...  
  
Shizuka: Jou?  
  
Jou: ya  
  
Shizuka: go away....he he he he  
  
Shizuka: ya  
  
Malik: What's wrong with her?  
  
Jou: she's delusional  
  
Malik: Are you alright Shizuka  
  
Shizuka: no I'm not!  
  
Malik: I can see...  
  
Jou: she's acting all drunk...  
  
Malik: you're right...  
  
Malik: do you know who we are??  
  
Shizuka: SURE!  
  
Shizuka: uh....  
  
Malik: go ahead  
  
Shizuka: you're uh....  
  
Shizuka: captain underpants  
  
Shizuka: and you're  
  
Shizuka: umm  
  
Shizuka: Yuske  
  
Shizuka: from Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
Malik: no...that's wrong...  
  
Shizuka: NAH!  
  
Shizuka: you're just seein' things *hiccup*  
  
Malik: I'm M-A-L-I-K and this is your brother J-O-U  
  
Shizuka: oh boy...  
  
Shizuka: my head  
  
Malik: I can imagine, a car nearly hit you!  
  
Shizuka: *faints again*  
  
Malik: Oh man  
  
Shizuka: *gets up*  
  
Malik: Let's try and get her to the hospital...or back home  
  
Shizuka: *staggers over to the curb and tries to hail a cab  
  
Malik: No!!! *grabs her*  
  
Shizuka: hey good lookin'  
  
Malik: No, we don't need anything...you can leave...  
  
Shizuka: *falls limply to ground*  
  
Malik: Shiz...we gotta go  
  
Shizuka: to Sesame Street?!  
  
Shizuka: YEH!  
  
Malik: no-er-yea  
  
Malik: now  
  
Shizuka: GOODIE!  
  
Malik: if you let one of us carry you  
  
Malik: we can go to Sesame Street  
  
Shizuka: OK!  
  
Shizuka: How about you....*grins at malik*  
  
Shizuka: *touches his hair*  
  
Malik: Er, me?  
  
Malik: *hehe* ^^;  
  
Shizuka: yea  
  
Shizuka: you have a hot ass  
  
Malik: *Bluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuush*  
  
Shizuka: can I have it?  
  
Malik: no...  
  
Malik: it's mine, I mean, I can't give it to you!  
  
Shizuka: ok!  
  
Shizuka: *grabs his butt*  
  
Malik: ...  
  
Shizuka: *faints again*  
  
[to be continued]  
  
******************************************************************  
  
How was the first chapter? There's more to come and as the story progresses, we'll add the warnings that the chapter contains.  
  
- Killer Queen + Egyptian Firecracker 


	2. To your sanity

[O-RPG 2003]  
  
[Chapter Disclaimer] Ok, so the things that you can expect in the following chapter are... yaoi, slight yuri, a moment of insanity and mind lossage, brain damage, and flavor tasting. Oh yeah, we don't own the YGO cast that is presented in this chapter.  
  
//when there are words in these things, it means someone is thinking this//  
  
***************************************************  
  
Malik: SHITTTTTT!!!!!!  
  
Shizuka: he he he!  
  
Jou: give her to me  
  
Malik: What ARE you doing?  
  
Shizuka: I-  
  
Shizuka: ummm.....ooooooo looooookkkk...  
  
Shizuka: *points*  
  
Malik: huh?  
  
Malik: *looks*  
  
Shizuka: *to a Mr. Donuts plastic dummy*  
  
Malik: *anime fall*  
  
Shizuka: so....hungry....  
  
Malik: WHAT????  
  
Malik: *sigh* Alright, we'll get you something to eat...  
  
Malik: then we go home  
  
Jou: she's delusional....  
  
Malik: She is  
  
Jou: ya  
  
Malik: Actually...I could go for some food now...  
  
Jou: Kaiba said he was coming  
  
Jou: should we wait?  
  
Malik: Then you can wait for him! You know you love each other!!!  
  
Malik: I'll take Shizuka!!  
  
Shizuka: oooo  
  
Malik: *grabs her arm*  
  
Shizuka: you said love!  
  
Malik: Let's go!!!  
  
Malik: *heehee*  
  
Shizuka: *still acting drunkenly*  
  
Malik: Yes, Shizuka, you brother has a crush!!  
  
Jou: *waits.impatiently*  
  
Jou: *then decides not to*  
  
Jou: WAIT!  
  
Shizuka: he he he  
  
Shizuka: luver!  
  
Malik: *hehe*  
  
Malik: Luver? Who?  
  
Shizuka: dunno  
  
Malik: Alright, let's get some food!  
  
Shizuka: no  
  
Malik: Huh? Why?  
  
Shizuka: I'm not hungry  
  
Shizuka: he he he  
  
Malik: *anime fall*  
  
Malik: *slaps head* Then what do you want?  
  
Shizuka: *spitting wildly*  
  
Shizuka: luver...  
  
Malik: Who is?  
  
Shizuka: dunno  
  
Malik: You can't leave people hanging!!!  
  
Shizuka: *spits more wildly*  
  
Shizuka: he he he *cracking up*  
  
Malik: Shizuka, stop it  
  
Shizuka: huh?  
  
Shizuka: ooooo...pretty....  
  
Malik: What is  
  
Shizuka: *points at a piece of gum on the sidewalk*  
  
Malik: *rolls eyes*  
  
Malik: Oh ra, help me  
  
Jou: gimme her arm  
  
Shizuka: ewww....  
  
Jou: what?!  
  
Malik: Shizuka...let's go, we're going home!  
  
Jou: right....home  
  
Shizuka: h-o-m-e  
  
Shizuka: HOME!  
  
Malik: oh geez...  
  
Jou: now she's spellin'  
  
Malik: How can we do this easily?  
  
Shizuka: CAR!  
  
Malik: Stay away from it!  
  
Shizuka: *starts trying to run away*  
  
Malik: *grabs her arm*  
  
Shizuka: NO!!!  
  
Malik: Yes!!!!  
  
Malik: You must CONTROL YOURSELF!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Mai pushes seto out of the car and drives away*  
  
Malik: You're here?  
  
Malik: Thank Ra...  
  
Seto: What happened?  
  
Shizuka: *starts laughing uncontrollably*  
  
Seto: What's wrong with her?  
  
Jou: *rolls eyes* she almost got hit  
  
Malik: By a car  
  
Shizuka: you-  
  
Shizuka: HAHA!  
  
Shizuka: you-HA HA HAH A!  
  
Seto: what-  
  
Malik: Don't even TRY to understand  
  
Shizuka: *slides down malik to ground*  
  
Malik: Huh????  
  
Jou: malik....  
  
Malik: oh  
  
Malik: What  
  
Shizuka: *choking!*  
  
Jou: SHIZ!  
  
Malik: Oh RA!!!  
  
Shizuka: *stops choking*  
  
Shizuka: spit....  
  
Shizuka: in throat....  
  
Malik: *slaps head*  
  
Malik: Stop scaring us like that!!!  
  
Shizuka: he he....  
  
Shizuka: you-  
  
Shizuka: you- HAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Shizuka: *points at seto*  
  
Seto: What about me?  
  
Seto: Are you laughing at me?  
  
Jou: ummmmm...  
  
Jou: you don't-  
  
Shizuka: HAVE PANTS!  
  
Jou: yes he does!  
  
Jou: she's delusional  
  
Seto: Oh Ra....  
  
Seto: That is...SAD!!! JOU!!!  
  
Shizuka: you don't have shoes!  
  
Malik: Seto: THIS IS YOUR FAULT!!  
  
Seto: *starts to strangle him*  
  
Shizuka: and you're wet *looks serious*  
  
Seto: *stops* What?  
  
Jou: ACK!  
  
Shizuka: you're wet....  
  
Seto: I sort of went swimming  
  
Jou: *rubs his neck*  
  
Seto: *hits Jou*  
  
Shizuka: *tears well up in her eyes...*  
  
Malik: What's wrong?  
  
Shizuka: MALIK!  
  
Malik: What?!  
  
Shizuka: *pulls malik to ground*  
  
Malik: Uhh...  
  
Shizuka: *uses his shirt as a tissue*  
  
Malik: Yes?  
  
Malik: Oh ra...  
  
Malik: SIIIICK!!!!  
  
Shizuka: ewww...  
  
Shizuka: you're dirty  
  
Malik: *tires to pull away*  
  
Shizuka: *grab!*  
  
Shizuka: no!  
  
Shizuka: stay.... *pats grass*  
  
Malik: ack! *gets pulled back*  
  
Shizuka: nice kitty...  
  
Malik: O-kay...  
  
Malik: Kitty?  
  
Malik: I'm not a cat!  
  
Shizuka: *pets his head*  
  
Seto: *death glare*  
  
Shizuka: I like your hair  
  
Malik: *bluuush* heh. erm...what are you doing?  
  
Shizuka: *starts purring*  
  
Malik: Oh? Is that so...thanks....  
  
Malik: err.........  
  
Shizuka: *hugs malik and pets him*  
  
Malik: Meep!!!!  
  
Malik: *bluuush* What-what are you doing?  
  
Shizuka: *rubs head on malik*  
  
Seto: *still glaring daggers at Malik*  
  
Shizuka: *like a cat rubs your leg*  
  
Malik: *nervous laugh*  
  
Shizuka: no belt?  
  
Shizuka: *stops purring and petting*  
  
Malik: It's at home...  
  
Shizuka: *searches frantically for a belt*  
  
Malik: Seto has one  
  
Shizuka: OH!  
  
Seto: What??  
  
Shizuka: *grabs his leg*  
  
Shizuka: belt.....  
  
Shizuka: huh?  
  
Shizuka: no...belt?  
  
Shizuka: *looks at seto*  
  
Shizuka: all...gone?  
  
Malik: Well...  
  
Seto: Gone? What?  
  
Shizuka: you don't have belts on....  
  
Malik: It's at my house right now!!!  
  
Shizuka: NOT YOU MALIK!  
  
Seto: I actually do...  
  
Shizuka: really? *eye sparkle*  
  
Malik: *jumps 5 feet*  
  
Seto: *smirk* Yeah  
  
Shizuka: ooooo  
  
Shizuka: malik?  
  
Malik: What?  
  
Shizuka: never mind...I forgot...he he he  
  
Malik: *rolls eyes*  
  
Malik: Jou, let's go  
  
Malik: This is sad  
  
Jou: shiz?  
  
Shizuka: WHAT?!  
  
Jou: you-HA HA HA HA! you lost your towel!  
  
Shizuka: hmm?  
  
Shizuka: *blush*  
  
Malik: Shizuka!!!!!  
  
Shizuka: *nervous laugh*  
  
Malik: haha!  
  
Shizuka: *tear*  
  
Seto: Oh Ra.  
  
Shizuka: oooooooooo  
  
Seto: Are you alright?  
  
Shizuka: belt...  
  
Jou: where?  
  
Shizuka: on me....  
  
Seto: One me  
  
Shizuka: *takes her belt and ties it on Malik's neck*  
  
Malik: *gags* What???  
  
Shizuka: pretty....now we match...  
  
Malik: S-sure!!  
  
Malik: Of course!!  
  
Malik: heh  
  
Shizuka: nice....*grins*...come with me  
  
Shizuka: *grabs belt and drags him like a dog on a leash*  
  
Malik: *nervous laugh* alright...  
  
Shizuka: *standing that is*  
  
Jou: come back here  
  
Shizuka: *turns* me?...or my kitty?  
  
Malik: Kitty...hehe  
  
Shizuka: *pets malik*  
  
Shizuka: nice Siamese kitty....  
  
Malik: *purrs *  
  
Shizuka: *licks his cheek*  
  
Malik: *freezes*  
  
Shizuka: *hug*  
  
Malik: *returns it...almost*  
  
Malik: Seto: *shock*  
  
Jou: he....he he he....SHIZUKA!  
  
Jou: NO! BAD GIRL!  
  
Malik: I think not  
  
Shizuka: b-b-bad?  
  
Malik: No, you're not a bad girl  
  
Shizuka: really?  
  
Malik: Of course you're not!!!  
  
Shizuka: *sits down abruptly, dragging malik violently downward*  
  
Shizuka: *by the belt*  
  
Malik: ACK!  
  
Malik: What's wrong?  
  
Shizuka: ooohhhh!  
  
Shizuka: sorry kitty  
  
Shizuka: *licks cheek again*  
  
Malik: Aw, it's alright  
  
Jou: SHIZUKA! NO!  
  
Malik: *bluuuuuuuush* *nervous laugh* heh heh  
  
Shizuka: why?  
  
Seto: *sits down*  
  
Malik: He doesn't know what he's talking about  
  
Shizuka: huh? *looks questioningly at seto...*  
  
Shizuka: you-you!  
  
Seto: I am...confused....I don't...get...anything  
  
Shizuka: HA HA HA HA!  
  
Shizuka: *points*  
  
Malik: *laughs*  
  
Shizuka: *falls over laughing*  
  
Jou: What? I don't get it....  
  
Malik: *falls down with her...belt*  
  
Malik: Of course you wouldn't!!  
  
Shizuka: you-you...HA HA HA HA HA!  
  
Jou: did I miss something?  
  
Malik: hahahaaaaa!  
  
Shizuka: he....he lo- HA HA HA HA!  
  
Shizuka: he lo-HAHAHAHA!  
  
Malik: Ha! er...what?  
  
Shizuka: he lo-HAHAHA!  
  
Malik: he lo-  
  
Shizuka: too...funny!  
  
Shizuka: me!  
  
Shizuka: HA HA HA HA!  
  
Malik: Hahahaha....  
  
Shizuka: like queen!  
  
Shizuka: play the-HA HA HA!  
  
Shizuka: GAME!  
  
Shizuka: HA HA HA!  
  
Malik: Haha  
  
Malik: Play the game!!!  
  
Malik: HAHAHAAAAAA  
  
Shizuka: *sigh*  
  
Shizuka: *wipes eyes*  
  
Shizuka: ya  
  
Shizuka: luver....  
  
Malik: Luver? Who?  
  
Shizuka: dunno  
  
Malik: *sweat drop*  
  
Shizuka: *shrugs*  
  
Shizuka: *crawls away*  
  
Shizuka: *falls on back and looks at clouds*  
  
Malik: *siiigh*  
  
Shizuka: look kitty! A BUNNIE!  
  
Malik: Heh heh  
  
Shizuka: *giggles*  
  
Shizuka: oooo *sits up*  
  
Shizuka: a hill!  
  
Shizuka: ROLL!  
  
Jou: NO!  
  
Malik: Roll?  
  
Malik: Down it?  
  
Jou: *grabs her arm*  
  
Shizuka: stop jou *says like a baby*  
  
Shizuka: *slaps his hand away*  
  
Shizuka: roll?  
  
Malik: Heh.  
  
Malik: With me??? er...  
  
Shizuka: *makes hand gesture*  
  
Shizuka: *smile*  
  
Malik: *smirk*  
  
Shizuka: *pins malik to ground and rolls (on?) him  
  
Shizuka: *down the hill*  
  
Malik: AHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Shizuka: weeeee!  
  
*they hit a tree*  
  
Jou: NO!!!!  
  
Malik: OOOUUUUCHHHHH  
  
Shizuka: oh...my head....  
  
Malik: *"saves" Shiz...he hits first*  
  
Shizuka: and my hair....*pick grass out of her hair*  
  
Malik: it-itai...  
  
Shizuka: owww....  
  
Malik: My...head...body...feet...legs...  
  
Shizuka: *sits up and rubs knee and head*  
  
Shizuka: malik?  
  
Malik: Are you...alright?  
  
Malik: Oooowwwww  
  
Shizuka: what....are we doing here?  
  
Shizuka: WHERE IS MY TOWEL! *MAJOR blush!*  
  
Malik: You-you are okay now?  
  
Shizuka: is that my...BELT?!  
  
Malik: *sigh* yeah, you put it on me  
  
Shizuka: what the hell-  
  
Jou: SHIZUKA! you CAN NOT DO THAT!  
  
Shizuka: do what?  
  
Malik: you've licked my face too...  
  
Shizuka: no....no really? *shocked*  
  
Shizuka: so that's what that taste is  
  
Seto: *sitting on the top of hill...still*  
  
Shizuka: you taste like cinnamon  
  
Malik: *bluush*  
  
Malik: Oh, thank you  
  
Malik: Is that good?  
  
Shizuka: *laugh*  
  
Shizuka: it tastes good...anyway....  
  
Malik: *laughs*  
  
Shizuka: like a mint I guess  
  
Malik: Well, thank you  
  
Shizuka: no problem  
  
Malik: Now I might have to consider licking myself sometime  
  
Shizuka: can I...have my belt back?  
  
Malik: But not now...  
  
Malik: Yeah..  
  
Malik: *takes it off*  
  
Shizuka: *licks her own arm*  
  
Shizuka: EWW!  
  
Malik: What?  
  
Shizuka: grass...  
  
Malik: Aw..  
  
Shizuka: *spits out grass*  
  
Shizuka: I taste like grass  
  
Shizuka: I think...  
  
Malik: haha  
  
Shizuka: *holds out arm*  
  
Jou: NO!  
  
Shizuka: *stops her*  
  
Malik: Well, do you want...er...me to lick you?  
  
Jou: you taste fine...NO MALIK!  
  
Shizuka: party pooper....  
  
Malik: You really suck Jou  
  
Malik: *whispers* later...  
  
Shizuka: *whispers* maybe....*grins*  
  
Malik: *smirks*  
  
Shizuka: NOW!  
  
Shizuka: *holds out other arm*  
  
Malik: *licks it*  
  
*jou isn't looking*  
  
Malik: Hmm...  
  
Shizuka: so?  
  
Jou: HEY!  
  
Malik: That's nice...it's like...  
  
Shizuka: SETO!  
  
Shizuka: *shouts up hill*  
  
Seto: ...  
  
Shizuka: GET YOUR KAWAII ASS DOWN HERE!  
  
Seto: *gets up*  
  
Seto: *starts to walk...trips...rolls...*  
  
Seto: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHhh!!!!!!  
  
Shizuka: he he he...  
  
Shizuka: *smiles*  
  
Shizuka: look out!  
  
Shizuka: *pushes malik and jou*  
  
Seto: AHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Shizuka: oh no....  
  
Shizuka: *covers head*  
  
Seto: *CRASH!*  
  
Seto: *hit a building*  
  
Shizuka: Seto!  
  
Seto: *not moving*  
  
Seto: ...  
  
Shizuka: *runs while re-stringing belt through loops on bathing suit*  
  
Shizuka: are you ok?  
  
Seto: ...*moan*...  
  
Shizuka: are you....broken?  
  
Seto: *moans louder as if "no you idiot!"*  
  
Shizuka: *feels arms and head to make sure*  
  
Seto: *slowly opens eyes*  
  
Shizuka: baka....  
  
Shizuka: *picks up and hugs*  
  
Seto: *in hug* ...*bluush*  
  
Shizuka: you're so stupid *smiles*  
  
Seto: *opens mouth* *no sound*  
  
Shizuka: I thought you left *releases him*  
  
Seto: *falls limp*  
  
Shizuka: SETO!  
  
Shizuka: *grabs again*  
  
Shizuka: *shakes his head*  
  
Seto: ...itai....  
  
Shizuka: ??  
  
Shizuka: you're wet  
  
Shizuka: *confused*  
  
Seto: mmmmmmnnnmn mnm nnnnn mmmmAAAAAA nnnn amm...  
  
Shizuka: awww.....  
  
Shizuka: where does it hurt?  
  
Seto: mmmevrymeer  
  
Shizuka: everywhere?  
  
Seto: *slightly nods*  
  
Shizuka: GOOD! You deserve it!  
  
Shizuka: Why are you wet?  
  
Seto: Wha?  
  
Seto: Mai...pushed me into a pool...  
  
Shizuka: you went swimming didn't you...with Mai?  
  
Seto: then...  
  
Seto: followed.......  
  
Seto: Sorry...  
  
Shizuka: are you lying to me?  
  
Seto: I don't care about her...she pushed me  
  
Shizuka: don't do that anymore  
  
Shizuka: can you stand up?  
  
Seto: Can you help me?  
  
Shizuka: do I want to?  
  
Seto: Will you?  
  
Shizuka: maybe...  
  
Shizuka: if...  
  
Seto: if...  
  
Shizuka: oh! hang on... MALIK!  
  
Shizuka: What's the verdict?  
  
Malik: What?  
  
Shizuka: *holds up arm*  
  
Malik: Vanilla-ish...it's good!! ^__^  
  
Shizuka: ^_*  
  
Malik: *smiles...slyly*  
  
Seto: What's that about...  
  
Shizuka: here...*drags him up*  
  
Shizuka: *seto that is*  
  
Seto: Ooohhhh....Thank you...  
  
Shizuka: oh... he licked my  
  
Shizuka: arm  
  
Seto: ...wha...wha-WHAT!!!!!!!  
  
Shizuka: Apparently I taste like vanilla  
  
Seto: *stands up straight* MALIK!!!!!!!  
  
Shizuka: *shrugs*  
  
Seto: *runs after him*  
  
Shizuka: No! Stop!  
  
Malik: Hahahaha hahahaaaaa....ack!!!  
  
Shizuka: *shakes head*  
  
Jou: did I miss something?  
  
Seto: *stops right before him* What ARE you doing?  
  
Shizuka: YES!  
  
Malik: She licked me first...cinnamon...  
  
Shizuka: oh bother...  
  
Shizuka: *giggles* it's true  
  
Malik: So then, she asked me to taste her. So I did  
  
Malik: *laughs*  
  
Seto: WHAT!!!!  
  
Shizuka: *anime fall*  
  
Seto: *turns to Shiz* Why?  
  
Shizuka: eh....he he he....  
  
Shizuka: *shrugs*  
  
Shizuka: I wanted to know  
  
Malik: *sigh* That's odd...  
  
Shizuka: yeah!  
  
Shizuka: why?  
  
Malik: Why what?  
  
Shizuka: you wanted to do it?  
  
Shizuka: *smirks*  
  
Malik: Lick you?  
  
Shizuka: why not?  
  
Shizuka: I could use a second opinion  
  
Seto: *shrugs*  
  
Seto: So yes then?  
  
Jou: STOP THE LICKING!  
  
Shizuka: sure  
  
Shizuka: pick an appendage  
  
Malik: AHAHAHAHHA AAAHHHH haha ...You feel left out Jou!!!  
  
Malik: I'll lick you!!!  
  
Jou: NO!  
  
Seto: I think an arm will do...  
  
Jou: RUN AWAY!  
  
Shizuka: you sure?  
  
Malik: Come back here!!! I wanna taste you!!!  
  
Shizuka: this one has grass on it  
  
Seto: Well...ew...  
  
Shizuka: and that one....has already been tasted  
  
Seto: Where else?  
  
Shizuka: ??  
  
Shizuka: *shrugs*  
  
Malik: Seto: *thinks for a moment*  
  
Shizuka: *thinking*  
  
Seto: *kisses her lips*  
  
Shizuka: *shock!*  
  
Shizuka: that works  
  
Seto: Vanilla  
  
Seto: I like it...*kisses her again*  
  
Shizuka: ya?  
  
Jou: *screaming and running in circles away from malik*  
  
Malik: Come back!!!  
  
Malik: Are you chocolate then!!!???  
  
Jou: FINE!  
  
Malik: Seto: *still kissing...* *stops*  
  
Jou: here....*reluctantly holds out arm*  
  
Shizuka: hmmm?  
  
Malik: *hehe* excellent!!!  
  
Shizuka: HA HA HA HA!  
  
Shizuka: look!  
  
Seto: *looks*  
  
Shizuka: Jou's getting a taste test  
  
Shizuka: from malik  
  
Malik: *grabs arm...and somehow pulls him into a hug, so he can't get away...*  
  
Seto: ...oh. weird...^^  
  
Jou: ACK!  
  
Malik: Alright...let's see now...  
  
Jou: don't....kiss me....  
  
Malik: Kiss you?  
  
Jou: *looks scared*  
  
Malik: I don't want to kiss you...  
  
Jou: NO!  
  
Malik: or ...do I?  
  
Malik: Do you??  
  
Shizuka: *covers mouth*  
  
Malik: AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
Jou: NO WAY!  
  
Shizuka: I do....*grabs seto's shirt*  
  
Malik: AHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA HA AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHhh  
  
Jou: MERCY!  
  
Malik: NEVAH!!!!  
  
Malik: See...Jou  
  
Malik: Look at your sister...  
  
Malik: She's getting kissed!!  
  
Malik: It's not that bad...*hehe* *devil eyes*  
  
Jou: WHA?!  
  
Jou: EEEEWWWW!!!  
  
Malik: AAAAAHAHAHAHAAAAAA  
  
Jou: KAIBA!  
  
Shizuka: *stops*  
  
Shizuka: huh?  
  
Shizuka: uh oh....  
  
Seto: *looks* What is it...  
  
Shizuka: he's mad  
  
Shizuka: cause I kissed you  
  
Seto: *shrugs* Oh well..  
  
Shizuka: by the way.  
  
Seto: Yeah  
  
Shizuka: you taste like cherry  
  
Seto: *laughs*  
  
Shizuka: we're cherry vanilla ice cream  
  
Seto: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAhahahahaaaaaa  
  
Seto: Cute. That's very cute.  
  
Shizuka: *giggle*  
  
Seto: Like you are  
  
Shizuka: I know...  
  
Shizuka: *thinks*  
  
Shizuka: I don't think we ever did that before huh?  
  
Seto: *bluush* I guess not  
  
Seto: Problem with that?  
  
Shizuka: did you-?  
  
Shizuka: no...  
  
Seto: Did I...  
  
Seto: What?  
  
Shizuka: did you.....ever?  
  
Seto: Ever....  
  
Shizuka: *blush* kiss anyone else?  
  
Shizuka: like Mai?  
  
Seto: ...  
  
Seto: yeah  
  
Shizuka: Mai?  
  
Seto: No...you  
  
Shizuka: no...anyone ELSE  
  
Seto: ...no...only you  
  
Shizuka: oh....*blush*  
  
Seto: *turns away*  
  
Seto: *embarrassed*  
  
Shizuka: Jou: why am I always-MALIK NO!  
  
Shizuka: Jou: I DON'T WANNA BE KISSED!  
  
Malik: HAHAHAAAAAAAAAAa  
  
Malik: YOU WILL BE!!!!!!!  
  
Malik: Maybe not by me....  
  
Malik: But soon enough!!!  
  
Malik: Or...do you want me to kiss you...  
  
Jou: *thinks*.......where?  
  
Jou: WAIT!  
  
Malik: Where??  
  
Jou: I meant no!  
  
Malik: *screams* Where do you want me to kiss you!!!???  
  
Jou: ummm.....wait no I don't!  
  
Malik: ???  
  
Shizuka: KISS HIM!  
  
Jou: SHIZUKA!  
  
Malik: *sly smile* Of course you don't ....  
  
Seto: *laughs*  
  
Malik: I think I should...  
  
Shizuka: DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!  
  
Malik: Would this be your first??  
  
Malik: With either gender...I should say...  
  
Jou: no  
  
Malik: No...what?  
  
Jou: not my first kiss  
  
Malik: Who else?  
  
Shizuka: WHAT?!  
  
Shizuka: who did you kiss?  
  
Jou: myob  
  
Malik: Who??  
  
Malik: Myob???  
  
Malik: what?  
  
Shizuka: *shiz grabs seto and goes over to get a better view*  
  
Shizuka: it means mind your own business  
  
Malik: Oh does it...  
  
Malik: So then I can assume...  
  
Shizuka: oh....I know  
  
Malik: That you haven't kissed anyone...  
  
Malik: or not? Who?  
  
Malik: *still hugging Jou...turns to face Shiz*  
  
Shizuka: *whispers to seto: "myaami"*  
  
Shizuka: *laughing*  
  
Shizuka: what?  
  
Seto: ....wha...wha...WHAT!!!!!!!!  
  
Shizuka: he kissed three girls actually  
  
Jou: NO!  
  
Seto and Malik: WHO!!??  
  
Seto: Well, we know one...  
  
Shizuka: and a boy  
  
Seto: ....  
  
Jou: NO! SHIZ NO!  
  
Malik: Do tell!!!!!  
  
Shizuka: ok!  
  
Shizuka: *turns to seto*  
  
Malik: *grabs Jou tighter to he can't escape*  
  
Shizuka: should I?  
  
Seto: I think so...I'd like to know!  
  
Shizuka: *grins*  
  
Malik: TELL US!!!!!  
  
Shizuka: let's see....there was that girl in 5th grade  
  
Malik: Alright...  
  
Shizuka: what was her name jou?  
  
Shizuka: OH!  
  
Shizuka: Claire  
  
Shizuka: and then, myaami  
  
Malik: Claire...mental note: kill Claire  
  
Shizuka: and....oooo you'll like this  
  
Malik: WHO!!!!!!  
  
Shizuka: I dunno if I should tell you  
  
Shizuka: :-)  
  
Shizuka: Honda...  
  
Malik: *jaw dROPPPPPPPPS*  
  
Jou: NO!  
  
Seto: Honda???  
  
Jou: it was an experiment! that's all!  
  
Shizuka: *laughing*  
  
Shizuka: and then...  
  
Shizuka: he kissed...  
  
Malik: Some one else???!!!!  
  
Malik: Seto: TELL!!!!!  
  
Shizuka: no....  
  
Jou: thank ra  
  
Malik: You wont' tell??  
  
Shizuka: wait...  
  
Malik: Wait...  
  
Shizuka: NO!  
  
Seto: Tell!!!  
  
Shizuka: no!  
  
Seto: why not?  
  
Malik: *puzzled*  
  
Jou: I'll tell you!  
  
Shizuka: NO JOU NO!  
  
Malik: Huh??  
  
Shizuka: NO!  
  
Seto: What?  
  
Jou: her  
  
Shizuka: oh no  
  
Shizuka: Jou: ya I kissed my sister  
  
Seto: ...  
  
Malik: ...  
  
Shizuka: Jou: so?  
  
Malik: Alright...  
  
Jou: she's my sister!  
  
Shizuka: yah  
  
Seto: Ok  
  
Shizuka: and that makes it worse  
  
Seto: so...moving along...  
  
Jou: so, all brothers kiss their sisters  
  
Shizuka: drop it Jou  
  
Malik: So...  
  
Malik: You've had experience...  
  
Shizuka: go on malik....  
  
Malik: This should be interesting...  
  
Shizuka: he deserves it!  
  
Malik: *smirking like crazy*  
  
Jou: NO!  
  
Jou: OH RA NO!  
  
Shizuka: 1  
  
Shizuka: 2  
  
Shizuka: 3!  
  
Shizuka: KISS!  
  
Malik: *grabs Jou's face*  
  
Malik: *kiss!*  
  
Shizuka: he he  
  
Jou: mmmm?  
  
Shizuka: uhhh...guys?  
  
Seto: What?  
  
Seto: I think they're busy...  
  
Jou: *opens mouth*  
  
Shizuka: ewww...  
  
Malik: *eyes wide open*  
  
Malik: *shrugs*  
  
Jou: *stops*  
  
Jou: she's rig...cinnamon  
  
Malik: Heh, why thank you  
  
Shizuka: AMG!  
  
Malik: You taste like...Peach, Jou  
  
Jou: really?  
  
Malik: Yeah...  
  
Malik: Not bad  
  
Jou: I always thought of myself as a ..... banana  
  
Malik: Really?  
  
Jou: or lemon  
  
Malik: No, I think Peach...  
  
Shizuka: oh goddess...  
  
Malik: Well...*hehe* we can always try again...  
  
Malik: *sly smile*  
  
Jou: oh! cool....you can let go now  
  
Malik: No...  
  
Malik: I think we should try that again...  
  
Malik: Until we get the right flavor...  
  
Jou: I'll...pass *whispers "later"*  
  
Shizuka: NO!  
  
Malik: *smirks*  
  
Shizuka: you're creepin' me out!  
  
Malik: *whispers* Don't forget...  
  
Malik: *lets go*  
  
Jou: don't bet on it  
  
Jou: *later......*  
  
Shizuka: uhhh...guys?  
  
Jou: what?  
  
Seto: That was...  
  
Seto: Disturbing..  
  
Shizuka: to put it simply  
  
Jou: *grabs malik again*  
  
Jou: payback time shiz!  
  
Shizuka: wha?  
  
Jou: you kissed kaiba...so I'm creepin' you out  
  
Shizuka: I can't watch........  
  
Malik: *hehe*  
  
Seto: Turn around Shiz...  
  
Mai: oh! goodie!  
  
Mai: let's have a kissing contest!  
  
Malik: NO!!!! He's mine...  
  
Mai: guys?!  
  
Malik: Get the hell away!!!!!  
  
Malik: *chases her*  
  
Shizuka: WAIT!  
  
Malik: *down the street*  
  
Shizuka: she's right *grins*  
  
Jou: huh?  
  
Malik: *walks back*  
  
Shizuka: who tastes the best?  
  
Malik: What?  
  
Malik: hmm...  
  
Shizuka: let's find out  
  
Malik: We'll have to double check...  
  
Shizuka: I'm not kissing Jou though  
  
Seto: Yeah...a agree...not to that  
  
Jou: yea  
  
Malik: Alright then!!!  
  
Shizuka: WAIT!  
  
Shizuka: let's get more contestants  
  
Malik: What?  
  
Shizuka: get Mai back here  
  
Malik: No...I like the ones we have  
  
Shizuka: NO!  
  
Malik: NEVAH!!!!!!!  
  
Shizuka: MORE!  
  
Shizuka: MORE!  
  
Malik: N!O!!!!!!!!!  
  
Malik: Wait...  
  
Malik: Only Ryou...  
  
Jou: I wanna see shiz kiss Mai!  
  
Shizuka: NO JOU!  
  
Shizuka: hentai  
  
Seto: //it might be interesting//  
  
Shizuka: boys...  
  
Seto: I am not kissing Mai...  
  
Mai: you wanted us? *has Ryou with her*  
  
Malik: Me neither....  
  
Malik: Only Ryou  
  
Jou: I will...  
  
Malik: No...*grabs his hand*  
  
Shizuka: let's pair off?  
  
Malik: I get Jou  
  
Shizuka: pick a number out of......who has a hat?  
  
Ryou: me  
  
Shizuka: good  
  
Shizuka: *picks a number*  
  
Shizuka: pick a damn number!  
  
Malik: Seto: What?  
  
Shizuka: pick  
  
Shizuka: *holds out hat*  
  
Malik: Ready?  
  
Malik: *Malik picks*  
  
Shizuka: I have....5  
  
Malik: FIVE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jou: I have....8  
  
Shizuka: oh ra....  
  
Shizuka: *looks mortified*  
  
Ryou: 3  
  
Mai: 3  
  
Ryou: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jou: Kaiba?  
  
Shizuka: oh no.....  
  
Seto: I got...got...got...  
  
Shizuka: you're with Jou, Seto  
  
Seto: 8...  
  
Shizuka: NO!  
  
Shizuka: you can't kiss my brother!  
  
Seto: ...NO WAY!!!!!!!  
  
Malik: YES!!!!!!  
  
Shizuka: then it's like I'm kissing him!  
  
Malik: This is perfect!!!!!!!!  
  
Shizuka: if I kiss you!  
  
Shizuka: why?  
  
Ryou: I like this!!!  
  
Malik: So it's decided: Ryou and Mai  
  
Mai: I don't.....I wanted seto  
  
Malik: Seto and Jou  
  
Malik: And me and Shiz  
  
Shizuka: *looks around*  
  
Shizuka: I don't wanna  
  
Malik: ...  
  
Shizuka: oh never mind  
  
Shizuka: *kisses malik  
  
Malik: *opens mouth*  
  
Shizuka: *shocked!*  
  
Shizuka: why did you-  
  
Shizuka: HEY!  
  
Malik: *still kissing....*  
  
Shizuka: lmmmemmmmeeemmmmgmmmmommmmm  
  
Malik: *let's go*  
  
Shizuka: huh?  
  
Shizuka: where?  
  
Malik: What?  
  
Shizuka: what?  
  
Malik: You said " where"  
  
Shizuka: didn't you.....  
  
Shizuka: OH!  
  
Shizuka: never mind  
  
Malik: *shrugs*  
  
Shizuka: I thought I heard someone  
  
Shizuka: did you say something seto?  
  
Seto: no...I was looking away....  
  
Shizuka: oh...right  
  
Shizuka: *embarrassed*  
  
Malik: That wasn't too bad  
  
Shizuka: wha?  
  
Malik: Better than licking for a flavor...  
  
Shizuka: ha!  
  
Shizuka: actually....  
  
Malik: yea?  
  
Shizuka: never mind  
  
Malik: ...??  
  
Shizuka: nothing  
  
Malik: Alright  
  
Malik: NEXT!!!  
  
Malik: Ryou and Mai!!!!  
  
Shizuka: I don't wanna make you mad but-  
  
Shizuka: oh!  
  
Shizuka: GOOD!  
  
Shizuka: 1  
  
Shizuka: 2  
  
Shizuka: 3  
  
Shizuka: KISS!  
  
Mai: do I have to?  
  
Ryou: this is stupid...  
  
Ryou: I wanted-er...  
  
Shizuka: who?  
  
Malik: Who?  
  
Seto: Who?  
  
All: Who?  
  
Ryou: *nervous laugh*  
  
Ryou: *grabs Mai to avoid questioning*  
  
Shizuka: who?  
  
Ryou: *kisses Mai*  
  
Mai: ack! mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmm  
  
Mai: *kisses back violently*  
  
Shizuka: geez  
  
Shizuka: what is she a vampire?  
  
Ryou: *thinking* ...holy ra!!!  
  
Ryou: *tries to get away*  
  
Shizuka: I'm really glad she didn't kiss you...  
  
Mai: MMMM!!!  
  
Shizuka: *grabs*  
  
Seto: Me too...  
  
Shizuka: haha  
  
Shizuka: look at her go!  
  
Malik: Damn!!! That's sick Ryou!!!!  
  
Ryou: *tries to kick her*  
  
Shizuka: oh boy...*takes Mai off Ryou*  
  
Ryou: *gasping for air*  
  
Shizuka: *Mai latches on to Shiz*  
  
Shizuka: ACK! NO!  
  
Seto: What?  
  
Shizuka: hent-!  
  
Mai: *kisses shiz*  
  
Seto: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: *grabs Mai off her*  
  
Jou: YEAH!!!!  
  
Shizuka: eww Mai!  
  
Seto: *throws her off*  
  
Mai: thought you were seto...sorry  
  
Seto: *down the street...*  
  
Seto: ...you...get away!!!!  
  
Shizuka: *spitting*  
  
Malik: I'll take care of her...*mind controls her*  
  
Mai: owwwww.....  
  
Malik: *to leave*  
  
Shizuka: ew...  
  
Malik: *and 'jump' or fall into the ocean*  
  
Shizuka: mouthwash please...  
  
Seto: I can help...  
  
Shizuka: hmmm??  
  
Shizuka: *wipes mouth on sleeve*  
  
Malik: *sigh* you alright Ryou? *helps him*  
  
Seto: I said, I can help you rid the taste...  
  
Jou: she got you Ryou!  
  
Shizuka: how?  
  
Shizuka: you got water?  
  
Shizuka: or acid?  
  
Ryou: No kidding...well...you gotta have Seto soon  
  
Seto: No...  
  
Seto: But...er...  
  
Shizuka: NO!  
  
Seto: What?  
  
Shizuka: but what?  
  
Seto: Huh?  
  
Seto: Why'd you say no...  
  
Shizuka: you said but...  
  
Shizuka: he can't kiss you!  
  
Shizuka: NO!  
  
Seto: But...well, I mean, I can kiss you...maybe...  
  
Shizuka: oh  
  
Shizuka: go ahead  
  
Seto: Oh! Ok...  
  
Seto: *grabs face*  
  
Shizuka: go for it  
  
Seto: *kiss*  
  
Shizuka: //mmmm..cherry//  
  
Seto: *open mouth!!*  
  
Seto: //Vanilla//  
  
Jou: stop that!  
  
[to be continued]  
  
***************************************************  
  
Another chapter done! Only a -lot- more to come!!  
  
- Killer Queen + Egyptian Firecracker 


	3. Everybody is crazy

[O-RPG 2003]  
  
[Chapter 3 – Flavors in Full]  
  
[Disclaimer] Let's see...this chapter holds the rest of most of the main flavors and just to help ya'll out, I'll even make a table of them at the end of this chapter :)  
  
***************************************************  
  
Shizuka: //heaven//  
  
Seto: mmmmmmmmmmm  
  
Shizuka: mmm mmm good... //like cambells//  
  
Malik: *pries him off*  
  
Malik: Seto...have you not forgotten...  
  
Seto: *growls at him*  
  
Shizuka: ?? *stops*  
  
Malik: You still have to kiss...Jounouchi  
  
Shizuka: no....  
  
Ryou: *smirks*  
  
Malik: Yes  
  
Shizuka: *whining*  
  
Malik: STOP!  
  
Shizuka: awww...come on!  
  
Malik: alright....alright...fine  
  
Malik: then it's over  
  
Malik: *sigh*  
  
Shizuka: why don't you?  
  
Malik: Kiss who??  
  
Shizuka: Jou  
  
Malik: Alright  
  
Shizuka: you wanted to earlier  
  
Shizuka: go!  
  
Malik: Jou?  
  
Jou: ya?  
  
Malik: Do you want to?  
  
Jou: on one condition  
  
Malik: What is it?  
  
Shizuka: Jou: who can go the longest....you and me...or  
  
Shizuka: shiz and  
  
Malik: and...  
  
Shizuka: who?  
  
Jou: Ryou *evil eye*  
  
Shizuka: what?!  
  
Shizuka: NO!  
  
"Ryou": *smirks*  
  
"Ryou": That's fine with me  
  
"Ryou": This'll be interesting...  
  
Shizuka: *backing away* no...guys  
  
Shizuka: why would I do that?  
  
Seto: ...  
  
Malik: I think this is perfect!!!  
  
Malik: Me and Jou, and you and Bakura!!  
  
Shizuka: I already kissed a girl!  
  
Malik: So?  
  
Malik: I'm kissing a guy!  
  
Shizuka: ewww...  
  
Ryou: Wait...  
  
Shizuka: so!  
  
Ryou: are you saying I'm a girl!!!  
  
Shizuka: ya  
  
Bakume: *evil crackle*  
  
Shizuka: ??  
  
Shizuka: Yami Bakura?  
  
Malik: He does that sometimes  
  
Bakume: yes...  
  
Jou: *shrugs*  
  
Shizuka: oh god  
  
Shizuka: Im NOT kissing YOU  
  
Bakume: I've been here for a while now. This is interesting...  
  
Shizuka: *backs into alleyway*  
  
Shizuka: no  
  
Bakume: You wanna do it in the alley?  
  
Bakume: *shrugs* HAHAHAHAHAAAAAA  
  
Shizuka: do what?!  
  
Bakume: I don't know...what were you thinking!!???  
  
Malik: This is weird...  
  
Shizuka: *shocked*  
  
Malik: What happened to Seto?  
  
Shizuka: *blinking*  
  
Seto: *passed out...*  
  
Jou: when'd he pass out?  
  
Malik: A while ago, I think  
  
Mai: somewhere around "do it"  
  
Shizuka: oh ra.....  
  
Malik: Oh...  
  
Shizuka: no way  
  
Shizuka: NO MORE CONTESTS!  
  
Malik: So are we gonna do this or not!!  
  
Shizuka: especially not "doin it" ones!  
  
Bakume: Make it through this, and Seto will come back  
  
Shizuka: huh?  
  
Shizuka: what'd you do?  
  
Bakume: I've momentarily 'banished his mind'  
  
Bakume: So he's outta the way  
  
Shizuka: no!  
  
Malik: Just do it  
  
Shizuka: *knocks him over*  
  
Shizuka: *sits on him*  
  
Bakume: ...err...  
  
Shizuka: *grabs his face*  
  
Shizuka: GO!  
  
Shizuka: *kiss*  
  
Malik: *shock*  
  
Shizuka: *looking at her watch*  
  
Jou: *kiss*  
  
Malik: *opens mouth*  
  
Mai: three minutes guys!  
  
Shizuka: *shiz is DYING!*  
  
Bakume: mmmmmm  
  
Shizuka: *shock*  
  
Shizuka: *lets go of him*  
  
Shizuka: EWWW!  
  
Shizuka: *slap*  
  
Bakume: *licks lips*  
  
Jou: *still kissin'*  
  
Bakume: That was pleasant  
  
Shizuka: you're gross  
  
Shizuka: *tries to get up*  
  
Malik: *grabs Jou's face... is almost dying*  
  
Bakume: *trips her*  
  
Shizuka: hey!  
  
Bakume: Look at them go!!  
  
Shizuka: let Seto go  
  
Shizuka: I kissed you  
  
Shizuka: EWW!  
  
Bakume: When they finish!!!!  
  
Shizuka: that's my brother!  
  
Bakume: GO MALIK!!!  
  
Shizuka: NO! NOW!  
  
Bakume: Alright...  
  
Bakume: fine...but they're still going...  
  
Shizuka: fine  
  
Shizuka: do it  
  
Bakume: *sigh*  
  
Seto: Wha....  
  
Shizuka: do it!  
  
Shizuka: oh!  
  
Seto: What...  
  
Seto: Jou??  
  
Shizuka: *runs over* you passed out  
  
Seto: Bakume? Why are you on the ground...?  
  
Seto: What did I miss??  
  
Shizuka: I pushed him- are you ok?  
  
Seto: Yeah...but...what's with them....*gestures to Malik and Jou*  
  
Shizuka: they're hentai  
  
Malik: *still kissing*  
  
Shizuka: yaoi  
  
Seto: Hm. I can see  
  
Jou: // cinnamon!//  
  
Shizuka: yea  
  
Jou: ok! ok!  
  
Malik: *gasp*  
  
Shizuka: *pushes him away*  
  
Jou: too much  
  
Malik: That-was-good  
  
Malik: Peach  
  
Shizuka: breathe through your nose next time  
  
Malik: Or maybe banana...  
  
Jou: NO MORE!  
  
Jou: must have air!  
  
Malik: *shock*  
  
Malik: Calm down!!!  
  
Jou: cinnamon *grins*  
  
Shizuka: ha ha!  
  
Shizuka: cherry...  
  
Malik: ^_________________________^;  
  
Malik: Peach...  
  
Seto: Vanilla...^^  
  
Shizuka: and YOU!  
  
Shizuka: *points at Bakume*  
  
Bakume: me?  
  
Shizuka: never mind...  
  
Bakume: WHAT AM I?  
  
Seto: Wait...you...you...you  
  
Shizuka: *face goes blank*  
  
Seto: You...  
  
Shizuka: I uhh...  
  
Seto: You...ki-  
  
Shizuka: No-I-he!  
  
Shizuka: NO!  
  
Shizuka: well....yeah....  
  
Seto: *shock*  
  
Seto: Well, it's not that bad...  
  
Shizuka: well, otherwise you would have stayed out cold  
  
Shizuka: forever....  
  
Seto: Oh. Alright then. Thank you  
  
Seto: I see...Bakume...  
  
Shizuka: ya...*turns away*  
  
Bakume: EEP!!! *runs away*  
  
Shizuka: well...  
  
Shizuka: you're kinda  
  
Shizuka: well, he was  
  
Shizuka: not bad really  
  
Seto: Excuse me?  
  
Shizuka: well, fruity I guess  
  
Shizuka: like  
  
Seto: ...like...  
  
Shizuka: that new Sprite remix  
  
Shizuka: ??  
  
Shizuka: *shrugs*  
  
Shizuka: tropical  
  
Seto: alright...  
  
Shizuka: mad?  
  
Seto: No...I'll get over it  
  
Malik: Let's go home!  
  
Shizuka: good  
  
Shizuka: whose home?  
  
Malik: Hold on Shiz...  
  
Malik: *Malik whispers to Jou*  
  
Malik: Jou  
  
Jou: ??  
  
Malik: *whispering*  
  
Jou: wha?  
  
Malik: I've got a question...  
  
Jou: ??  
  
Malik: Alright, now don't get mad but see  
  
Jou: what?!  
  
Malik: When we picked the numbers....  
  
Jou: yea  
  
Malik: You still didn't kiss Seto  
  
Shizuka: Jou: oh....no prob.  
  
Shizuka: Jou: want me to?  
  
Malik: Well, ya see...Shizuka there  
  
Malik: but  
  
Malik: I have a plan...  
  
Shizuka: ya  
  
Malik: Alright, Jou  
  
Malik: I can start to lead Shizuka away...and then when she's kinda way ahead, I can come back and 'push' you into him, but you gotta kiss him  
  
Malik: then I'll hold Shizuka back  
  
Jou: ok!  
  
Malik: *smirks*  
  
Jou: go for it!  
  
Malik: Ready?  
  
Jou: always  
  
Malik: *hehe*  
  
Malik: Shizuka!!!  
  
Shizuka: what's going on guys?  
  
Malik: *starts to lead her away...towards home*  
  
Shizuka: ??  
  
Shizuka: why are you-  
  
Jou: *KISS!!!*  
  
Malik: Seto: *wide eyed!*  
  
Malik: *holds Shiz*  
  
Shizuka: NO!  
  
Shizuka: LEMME GO!  
  
Malik: Seto: ...........mmmm..............  
  
Shizuka: *stomps on foot*  
  
Malik: OWWW!!!!  
  
Shizuka: what?  
  
Malik: MIND CONTROL!!!!!!!  
  
Malik: *shiz stops*  
  
Malik: *stops  
  
Shizuka: *falls limply to ground*  
  
Malik: Haha!!! Go Jou!!!!  
  
Jou: //not cherry......//  
  
Seto: //...banana??//  
  
Jou *mouth open*  
  
Jou: //more like..//  
  
Seto: mmmmmmmm  
  
Jou: //strawberry kiwi//  
  
Seto: mmmmm ...//not peach...well...maybe...//  
  
Jou: //nice.....// *mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmooaann...*  
  
Seto: *shocked*  
  
Seto: *grabs Jou's face...deeper!*  
  
Shizuka: *SHOCK!!!*  
  
Malik: Oh...I see!! ^^;  
  
Seto: mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm  
  
Jou: //weird.......//  
  
Jou: //I had a dream like this once...only...that time we-//  
  
Jou: OUCH!  
  
Jou: YOU BIT ME!  
  
Jou: vampire!  
  
Seto: *smirks*  
  
Jou: *licks lips*  
  
Jou: now I see why she likes you so much  
  
Seto: Oh really  
  
Jou: haha  
  
Jou: sure  
  
Seto: That wasn't so bad actually  
  
Jou: nope  
  
Seto: I can see why Malik wanted to kiss you again  
  
Jou: again?  
  
Seto: He has no taste...you're banana flavored  
  
Jou: suuuure...  
  
Seto: yeah, again  
  
Jou: I KNEW IT!  
  
Seto: *laughs*  
  
Jou: you're  
  
Seto: Cherry?  
  
Jou: more like strawberry kiwi  
  
Seto: Really?  
  
Jou: I guess it depends on who's kissing you  
  
Seto: Who's kissing me?  
  
Jou: that's my theory  
  
Jou: what?  
  
Seto: Smart...  
  
Jou: yeah *blush*  
  
Seto: *smirk*  
  
Seto: Well...  
  
Seto: I think we should go home, or something. It's pretty dark out  
  
Jou: you're right  
  
Seto: Who's house?  
  
Jou: what about Shizuka?  
  
Seto: Mine, yours or Malik  
  
Seto: *turns around*  
  
Jou: mine  
  
Seto: That works.  
  
Seto: *picks up Shiz*  
  
Seto: Is she alright?  
  
Malik: HAHA!  
  
Jou: dunno  
  
Jou: malik did something  
  
Malik: I did!!!  
  
Malik: But she'll wake up soon enough  
  
Seto: She's better...  
  
Shizuka: owww....  
  
Shizuka: my head....  
  
Malik: Seto: Are you alright Shiz?  
  
Shizuka: no...  
  
Shizuka: he was inside my head  
  
Seto: Who was?...  
  
Shizuka: *eyes closed tight*  
  
Shizuka: malik  
  
Shizuka: that hurt...  
  
Malik: *nervous laugh*  
  
Seto: *growls* Malik...  
  
Malik: Well, hey! At least you got something!  
  
Jou: yea, it really does hurt  
  
Malik: What does? I didn't touch you!  
  
Shizuka: got what? *opens eyes*  
  
Jou: when you mind controlled me!  
  
Seto: Malik's a hentai *hit over head*  
  
Jou: a while ago  
  
Malik: Oh! Eh...sorry about that!!  
  
Shizuka: about what?  
  
Seto: Let's go...to your house, right Jou?  
  
Seto: *ignores question for now*  
  
Shizuka: hentai?  
  
Shizuka: what's going on?  
  
Jou: ok  
  
Jou: you wanna take Shiz or should I?  
  
Seto: Let's go then  
  
Seto: I got her  
  
Seto: If anyone, you could take Malik....  
  
Shizuka: ooowwwww...  
  
Jou: he he he*nervous laugh*  
  
Malik: *smirk*  
  
Seto: *picks up Shiz* Let's go then  
  
Shizuka: *crying quietly*  
  
Shizuka: *just tears, no noise*  
  
Jou: you were wrong shiz  
  
Seto: *doesn't notice...boys*  
  
Shizuka: about what?  
  
Seto: ...er...  
  
Jou: about  
  
Jou: he he he  
  
Seto: Jou......  
  
Shizuka: you're bleeding Jou  
  
Seto: *bluush*  
  
Jou: oh....*touches lip*  
  
Seto: ...  
  
Shizuka: did you bite yourself?  
  
Seto: Yes, he did  
  
Jou: nooo....*smirks*  
  
Malik: *Malik trailing behind...laughing*  
  
Jou: no...you did  
  
Shizuka: wha?  
  
Seto: *freezes*  
  
Shizuka: put me down seto  
  
Seto: *puts her down*  
  
Seto: Jounouchi, Katsuya....  
  
Shizuka: *falls*  
  
Jou: I got her  
  
Jou: picks up little sister...*  
  
Seto: Alright  
  
Shizuka: who bit you?  
  
Seto: *walks faster*  
  
Malik: Seto: Let's go people!!!!  
  
Shizuka: hello?!  
  
Seto: Malik! Jou! Walk faster  
  
Shizuka: *faints again*  
  
Jou: oh geez...  
  
Seto: thank ra...  
  
Seto: What did you do that for!!!!  
  
Seto: Baka!  
  
Jou: well...I didn't bite myself  
  
Jou: and she asked!  
  
Seto: You could've just said you did...  
  
Jou: whatda want me ta do?  
  
Seto: Since when are you honest?  
  
Jou: neva thought a that  
  
Seto: *slaps head*  
  
Malik: *cracking up*  
  
[to be continued]  
  
***************************************************  
  
So here's the scoop on the current flavors...  
  
Shizuka – Vanilla  
  
Seto Kaiba – Cherry ~ Strawberri Kiwi  
  
Jounouchi Katsuya – Banana ~ Peach  
  
Malik Ishtahl – Cinnamon  
  
Bakume – Tropical 


	4. Deal with it

[O-RPG 2003]  
  
[Chapter 4 – Pool Madness]  
  
[Chapter Disclaimer] A little more kissing (yaoi mind you), and an angry Shizuka, some pool madness, and the co. out in the cold looking for a house  
  
***************************************************  
  
Shizuka: what's so funny?  
  
Malik: HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA  
  
Malik: Bakume!!!!!  
  
Shizuka: stop laughing at me...  
  
Malik: I'm not laughing at you...  
  
Shizuka: ??  
  
Shizuka: oh  
  
Malik: Bakume the Tropical Bunched Back Baka  
  
Bakume: then stop laughing at ME!  
  
Malik: Nevah!!!!!!! AHAHAHAAAAAAAAA  
  
Shizuka: yea... he he he  
  
Malik: You wanted to be paired with me??!!!!  
  
Malik: HAHAHAAA!!!!  
  
Shizuka: ha ha ha ha ha!  
  
Shizuka: you're right!  
  
Shizuka: HA HA HA HA HA!  
  
Malik: That's hilarious!!!  
  
ALL: HA HA HA HA H HA HA HA!  
  
Bakume: so? *grins*  
  
Seto: Why him?  
  
Bakume: *grabs malik*  
  
Malik: ......  
  
Bakume: this is why *KISS*  
  
Malik: *wide eyes*  
  
Shizuka: *gasp*  
  
Shizuka: this is just a regular kissing club isn't it?  
  
Shizuka: juts about everyone's had a go...  
  
Seto: I guess so...  
  
Shizuka: 'cept you and Jou  
  
Malik: *closed eyes*  
  
Seto: hehe, yeah  
  
Bakume //cinnamon? I think not...//  
  
Malik: //tropical? ?Hmm...//  
  
Shizuka: what?.....did I miss something?  
  
Seto: No  
  
Jou: uhh....no....  
  
Shizuka: you answered that awfully quickly  
  
Shizuka: what's wrong with you guys  
  
Seto: Because nothing happened!  
  
Seto: heh  
  
Seto: ^^;  
  
Shizuka: ok ok!  
  
Shizuka: no....  
  
Shizuka: something DID happen...  
  
Shizuka: you only look like that when-  
  
Shizuka: oh ra...  
  
Seto: ...  
  
Shizuka: *looks from seto to jou*  
  
Shizuka: AW GODDESS!  
  
Seto: ...er...  
  
Shizuka: *sickened*  
  
Seto: IT WAS HIS DOINGS!!!!!!  
  
Shizuka: do me a favor...  
  
Seto: what?  
  
Shizuka: NEVER AGAIN!  
  
Shizuka: EVER!  
  
Seto: Jou...you hear that? DON"T DO IT AGAIN!!!!  
  
Shizuka: Jou:.......  
  
Seto: *bluuuuush*  
  
Shizuka: oh god...  
  
Shizuka: this is disgusting...  
  
Seto: You kisses Mai....  
  
Shizuka: and so are they...  
  
Malik: *kissed  
  
Shizuka: I DIDN'T!  
  
seto: who? Oh, them? *gestures to Malik and Bakume*  
  
Shizuka: SHE DID!  
  
Shizuka: I never TOLD her to!  
  
Seto: Soo?? He kissed me!!!!  
  
Seto: I didn't tell HIM too!!!!  
  
Shizuka: *shrugs*  
  
Shizuka: guess not  
  
Malik: //Is this tropical?? I don't know...//  
  
Jou: you didn't pull away though...  
  
Seto? *bluuuuuuuuuuuuush* er....  
  
Bakume: //more like...//  
  
Shizuka: seriously?  
  
Shizuka: how long was I out for?  
  
Seto: What? *voice cracks*  
  
Jou: ??? twenty minutes?  
  
Seto: ....  
  
Shizuka: *shock!*  
  
Shizuka: oh  
  
Shizuka: geez guys  
  
Shizuka: maybe I should leave you two alone then  
  
Seto: What? You kissed Mai for a while!!!  
  
Shizuka: NO!  
  
Seto: Opened mouth, wasn't it??  
  
Shizuka: I didn't!  
  
Shizuka: .....  
  
Seto: *sigh*  
  
Seto: Let's just go  
  
Seto: But what about them?  
  
Shizuka: where?  
  
Shizuka: leave them  
  
Malik: //what IS this taste!!!??? Geez!!! I don't know!//  
  
Seto: *shrugs* Alright  
  
Seto: Your place  
  
Bakume: //tastes like.....watermelon//  
  
Shizuka: why not?  
  
Seto: Let's go  
  
Shizuka: this is already weird enough  
  
Jou: ok, let's  
  
Shizuka: NO!  
  
Seto: What?  
  
Shizuka: you can spend the night at Honda's  
  
Jou: WHA!  
  
Seto: Jou?  
  
Shizuka: you have to stay away from him  
  
Seto: *heh*  
  
Seto: *nervous laugh* What, you think I'd do it again?  
  
Jou: fine......  
  
Shizuka: 20 minutes  
  
Seto: what 20 min?  
  
Shizuka: ya  
  
Seto: Huh?  
  
Shizuka: that's how long I was out...I'm guessing that's how long you were down his throat  
  
Seto: EEEEEKKKKK!!!!!!  
  
Shizuka: *glare*  
  
Seto: er..... um....  
  
Seto: hmm....er.....well...  
  
Shizuka: well?  
  
Shizuka: coming?  
  
Seto: Yeah...  
  
Seto: *passes Jou* later...  
  
Jou: so am I!  
  
Jou: you can't make me go to honda's!  
  
Seto: *shrugs* I don't care  
  
Shizuka: FINE! Come then...see if I care  
  
Seto: *smirks*  
  
Jou: *grin*  
  
Shizuka: *mumbling angrily*  
  
Seto: heh  
  
Shizuka: ARE YOU COMING!  
  
Seto: Who?  
  
Shizuka: I don't care  
  
Seto: What?  
  
Seto: Who'd you yell at...them,?  
  
Jou: *grabs seto's hand and walks*  
  
Jou: ignore her  
  
Shizuka: AMG!  
  
Seto: *bluush* alright  
  
Shizuka: *stomps on*  
  
Shizuka: I can't BELIEVE THIS!  
  
Malik: //WHAT FLAVOR ARE YOU!!!!!! OH MY RA!!!!!//  
  
Shizuka: stupid numbers...  
  
Malik: // I CANT FIGURE IT OUT!!!!!!!!//  
  
Malik: *breaks away* *screams* LEMON!!!!!!!  
  
Bakume: WATERMELON!  
  
Malik: *laughing historically*  
  
Bakume: *does the happy dance*  
  
Malik: *bluushing*  
  
Shizuka: oh bother....  
  
Seto: I guess they're done  
  
Bakume: WAIT FOR US!  
  
Shizuka: NO!  
  
Shizuka: YOU CAN'T COME!  
  
Bakume: why?  
  
Malik: *grabs B's hand* come on! *runs*  
  
Shizuka: you'll get it dirty  
  
Shizuka: oh no...  
  
Malik: Ew....nasty mind....  
  
Shizuka: NO!  
  
Shizuka: the house!  
  
Shizuka: NO PARTY!  
  
Malik: Hahaha!!! *keeps running, Bakume in tow*  
  
Bakume: *whispers* when she's asleep...we party like animals...  
  
Malik: of course!!  
  
Jou: ummm.....you can...have your hand back now...*lets go*  
  
Seto: heh...  
  
Seto: yeah, thanks  
  
Jou: *walks faster*  
  
Seto: *smirks*  
  
Shizuka: *stops suddenly and sits on the sidewalk*  
  
Seto: Huh? What is it?  
  
Jou: what now?  
  
Shizuka: nothing...go ahead....  
  
Seto: We're not leaving you...  
  
Shizuka: *gestures to house*  
  
Shizuka: I'll be there......in a while  
  
Seto: At least I'm not...  
  
Jou: *disappointed*  
  
Jou: I will  
  
Shizuka: nice....  
  
Seto: You will what? Leave her?  
  
Shizuka: ya  
  
Jou: you're staying aren't you? why should I have to?  
  
Seto: Alright! We'll be right there then...  
  
Shizuka: No!  
  
Shizuka: I'm staying....you go  
  
Seto: Oh...alright then...  
  
Seto: See you soon  
  
Shizuka: actually  
  
Seto: What is it?  
  
Shizuka: *gets up and walks opposite way*  
  
Seto: What are you doing?  
  
Shizuka: going swimming  
  
Shizuka: coming?  
  
Seto: Well...  
  
Shizuka: or would you rather smooch my brother?  
  
Seto: *bluush* No...I'll come  
  
Shizuka: ok  
  
Seto: *looks at Jou...mouths "later"*  
  
Shizuka: I thought you might try to stop me or something  
  
Shizuka: but it's cool  
  
Seto: You're a woman who can't be stopped when on a mission  
  
Shizuka: he he  
  
Shizuka: yea  
  
Shizuka: so...I'm gonna go in now  
  
Shizuka: you can wait or you can swim too  
  
Shizuka: i don't care  
  
Seto: We'll see  
  
Shizuka: *throws towel on a chair*  
  
Shizuka: *dives in*  
  
Shizuka: AMG!  
  
Seto: What?  
  
Shizuka: It's so nice  
  
Seto: I think I'll pass  
  
Shizuka: fine  
  
Shizuka: *smirks and goes under*  
  
Seto: ...uh..  
  
Shizuka: what?  
  
Seto: Why'd you do that  
  
Shizuka: do what?  
  
Seto: You...smirked!!  
  
Seto: It was weird  
  
Shizuka: oh  
  
Shizuka: why?  
  
Seto: I don't' know. it looked like you were gonna get revenge or something  
  
Shizuka: no...  
  
Shizuka: come here  
  
Seto: *shrugs* alright then  
  
Seto: In there?  
  
Shizuka: no....  
  
Shizuka: next to the pool  
  
Shizuka: you said you didn't wanna swim  
  
Seto: Oh *gets up*  
  
Seto: Yea  
  
Shizuka: *treading water*  
  
Seto: What is it?  
  
Shizuka: *splash!*  
  
Shizuka: ha ha!  
  
Seto: HEYY!!!!!  
  
Seto: Not cool!!!  
  
Shizuka: what?  
  
Shizuka: maybe for you  
  
Seto: I didn't want to get wet!  
  
Shizuka: it's not like you can do anything about it  
  
Seto: *sits down in a chair*  
  
Shizuka: I'm in here  
  
Shizuka: and you're out there  
  
Seto: *hands behind head*  
  
Seto: *thinking* one...two...  
  
Shizuka: you're not going to get tan  
  
Shizuka: there's no sun  
  
Seto: *three...* *runs and jumps in...dunking Shiz*  
  
Shizuka: ACK!  
  
Seto: Heheheheeee  
  
Shizuka: you little  
  
Seto: What? Now I'm wet!  
  
Shizuka: I got water up my nose!  
  
Seto: So there's little you can do to me  
  
Seto: That happens all the time  
  
Shizuka: really?  
  
Seto: Yes  
  
Shizuka: we'll see  
  
Shizuka: *swims backward*  
  
Seto: *smirks* Oh will we?  
  
Shizuka: maybe  
  
Seto: *swims to where he can stand*  
  
Shizuka: *back flip*  
  
Seto: ...o-kay  
  
Shizuka: you're a wimp...  
  
Seto: What? I don't wanna be there  
  
Shizuka: you're afraid aren't you  
  
Seto: Oh course not!  
  
Shizuka: of sharks or something...in the dark  
  
Seto: Aren't you?  
  
Shizuka: in the deep end  
  
Shizuka: no  
  
Shizuka: well....  
  
Seto: Fine. I'll go...*swims to deep end*  
  
Shizuka: now that I think about it...  
  
Shizuka: no...still no  
  
Seto: *anime sweatdrop*  
  
Shizuka: what?!  
  
Seto: *treading* See? I'm here  
  
Shizuka: ok  
  
Shizuka: good for you...  
  
Shizuka: amg....  
  
Seto: Isn't it just...  
  
Seto: What is it  
  
Shizuka: *goes under*  
  
Seto: Huh?? *looks around*  
  
Shizuka: *pulls shorts off*  
  
Shizuka: HA HA HA!  
  
Shizuka: I warned you...  
  
Seto: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Seto: *pulls back on*  
  
Shizuka: *swims away*  
  
Seto: Do you want your top to come off??  
  
Shizuka: *climbs ladder out and goes to diving board*  
  
Shizuka: no!  
  
Seto: *smirks*  
  
Seto: *gets out*  
  
Seto: Alright  
  
Shizuka: stay....away...  
  
Shizuka: *dive*  
  
Seto: *walks to diving board*  
  
Shizuka: I mean it  
  
Seto: *dive*  
  
Shizuka: *swim away*  
  
Seto: *swims after her*  
  
Shizuka: ACK!  
  
Shizuka: ^^  
  
Seto: *grabs her*  
  
Shizuka: ack!  
  
Shizuka: no!  
  
Seto: Haha  
  
Shizuka: *splash*  
  
Seto: Hey!! Don't do that!  
  
Shizuka: why?  
  
Seto: *still holding her*  
  
Seto: Because, water in your eyes, hurts!  
  
Shizuka: hey...  
  
Shizuka: you know...  
  
Shizuka: I bet...  
  
Seto: bet...  
  
Shizuka: I could carry you in here  
  
Shizuka: *thinking*  
  
Seto: That's alright.  
  
Shizuka: that'd be weird  
  
Seto: It would be  
  
Seto: SO don't  
  
Shizuka: then let me go...  
  
Seto: *grabs her waist*  
  
Shizuka: what?  
  
Seto: No  
  
Shizuka: why? Shizuka: afraid I'll pants you again?  
  
Seto: *smirks* This is fun  
  
Seto: No  
  
Shizuka: 'cause I won't  
  
Shizuka: IF!  
  
Seto: Afraid I'll de-top you  
  
Shizuka: a little...  
  
Seto: heh  
  
Shizuka: *crosses arms*  
  
Seto: Wait... if what?  
  
Shizuka: let go  
  
Seto: *smirks*  
  
Shizuka: and...  
  
Shizuka: stay away from Jou...  
  
Seto: ...  
  
Shizuka: *serious look*  
  
Seto: *Lets go*  
  
Shizuka: oh  
  
Shizuka: I see...that's how it's going to be  
  
Seto: *sigh*  
  
Seto: *gets out*  
  
Shizuka: what?  
  
Seto: ....  
  
Shizuka: where do you think you're going?  
  
Shizuka: *angry*  
  
Seto: I think I' leaving... you with the sharks  
  
Shizuka: *nervous look*  
  
Seto: *walks to gate* Scared?  
  
Shizuka: w-what?  
  
Shizuka: no...  
  
Seto: Afraid of sharks?  
  
Shizuka: no  
  
Seto: You don't sound to sure about that...  
  
Shizuka: not in a pool  
  
Seto: *smirks*  
  
Shizuka: oh geez  
  
Seto: haha. Of course. *leaves*  
  
Shizuka: FINE!  
  
Seto: HA!  
  
Shizuka: *goes under*  
  
Jou: I kinda wanna go swimming too  
  
Seto: *sigh* Fine  
  
Seto: Go ahead  
  
Shizuka: *runs to pool and jumps in...cannonball*  
  
Shizuka: ACK!  
  
Shizuka: Jou!  
  
Seto: I'll wait with...*points to Malik* no...  
  
Jou: what?  
  
Seto: I'll come back...  
  
Shizuka: never mind  
  
Seto: *walks back*  
  
Shizuka: *both swimming*  
  
Seto: *sits in chair again*  
  
Shizuka: coming Malik?  
  
Malik: I think not...well...Bakume??  
  
Jou: Bakume...you wanna come too?  
  
Bakume: yea...POOL PARTY!  
  
Haha!  
  
Malik: *runs into pool*  
  
Shizuka: *runs and jumps in*  
  
Malik: *Trips into it*  
  
Shizuka: ha ha ha!  
  
Malik: ACK!  
  
Shizuka: oh brother...  
  
Seto: *rolls eyes*  
  
Jou: HA HA HA HA!  
  
Malik: *comes up*  
  
Shizuka: diving contest?  
  
Malik: That wasn't fun!  
  
Jou: always...  
  
Shizuka: so?  
  
Malik: Diving??!!!  
  
Shizuka: you tripped  
  
Shizuka: yes, diving  
  
Malik: YESS!!!!!!!!! I"M IN!!!!!!  
  
Shizuka: good...we'll need a judge  
  
Seto: *sigh*  
  
Seto: I'll do it...  
  
Shizuka: ok then...  
  
Shizuka: *all get out*  
  
Seto: *thinking* This oughta be good  
  
Seto: First  
  
Shizuka: ??  
  
Seto: Who's first!?  
  
Jou: me!  
  
Seto: *laughs* Alright  
  
Shizuka: go ahead...dive...  
  
Seto: Go  
  
Jou: wait....you mean I can't cannonball?  
  
Shizuka: nope  
  
Seto: You've gotta dive...hehe  
  
Jou: o....k...  
  
Shizuka: *attempts a dive and belly flops*  
  
Shizuka: he he he he  
  
Malik: OUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: *winces*  
  
Shizuka: *off the high dive...*  
  
Seto: Go ahead  
  
Shizuka: oh...poor Jou...  
  
Shizuka: who?  
  
Seto: Who ever  
  
Bakume: ME ME ME!  
  
Seto: And jou...  
  
Jou: owww....what?  
  
Seto: That was really sad...*smirks*  
  
Jou: and painful...  
  
Seto: I felt it  
  
Malik: GO BAKUME!!!!!!  
  
Malik: DIVE DIVE DIVE!!!  
  
Bakume: *sloppy but otherwise ok dive*  
  
Shizuka: nice...  
  
Seto: Not that bad...better than Jou's  
  
Shizuka: next time  
  
Shizuka: keep your feet together  
  
Bakume: sure...like you could do better  
  
Shizuka: yea  
  
Seto: Go ahead Shiz  
  
Shizuka: ok  
  
Shizuka: *ok  
  
Malik: WAIT!!!  
  
Malik: I WANNA GO FIRST!!!!  
  
Shizuka: ok  
  
Shizuka: go ahead  
  
Malik: *pushes her aside*  
  
Shizuka: save the best for last  
  
Malik: Alright, ready!?  
  
Seto: Yes...just go  
  
Shizuka: go!  
  
Malik: One, ...two...three!  
  
Malik: *dive*  
  
Malik: *pretty good*  
  
Shizuka: *better than the previous 2*  
  
Malik: *shoes come off, since he didn't take them off...*  
  
Seto: SHOES???  
  
Malik: Hmm. Oh well!  
  
Shizuka: he he he *giggle*  
  
Malik: *get them and gets out*  
  
Shizuka: I guess I'll go then  
  
Seto: Go  
  
Shizuka: *shrugs and walks over*  
  
Shizuka: *PERFECT dive*  
  
Malik: WOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
Shizuka: good?  
  
Malik: But...mine was still better!!!  
  
Seto: Good  
  
Shizuka: *shrugs*  
  
Seto: The best  
  
Seto: and...the prize is..  
  
Shizuka: what?  
  
Seto: *jumps in to where she is*  
  
Seto: *kisses her*  
  
Shizuka: //he he he...I'm the best!//  
  
Seto: //I'm glad she won!//  
  
Seto: //I don't really wanna kiss Malik or Bakume//  
  
Shizuka: ow!  
  
Shizuka: you bit me...  
  
Seto: ...*smirks* sorry  
  
Seto: *stops, gets out*  
  
Shizuka: going somewhere...vampire?  
  
Seto: It's cold  
  
Seto: I need new clothes...  
  
Shizuka: use my towel  
  
Malik: Let's go back to Jou's house!  
  
Shizuka: NO!  
  
Seto: *shrugs* alright Malik  
  
Shizuka: NO PARTY!  
  
Malik: LET"S GO!!!!  
  
Malik: Ready Bakume!?  
  
Shizuka: wait!  
  
Malik: What???  
  
Shizuka: you can have a party on one condition  
  
Malik: What is it  
  
Shizuka: you have to shower and get dry here  
  
Shizuka: before you go inside  
  
Malik: How??  
  
Malik: We don't have other clothes!!  
  
Shizuka: they have showers  
  
Shizuka: you can wear towels  
  
Shizuka: Jou will let you borrow something  
  
Shizuka: when we get home  
  
Seto: I'm not walking around the street in a towel...  
  
Shizuka: I am  
  
Malik: *sigh* FINE!!!!  
  
Malik: *gets into a shower*  
  
Shizuka: It's not far anyway  
  
Shizuka: WAI!  
  
Shizuka: T!  
  
Malik: damn...what??!!!!!!!  
  
Malik: *clothes still on*  
  
Shizuka: there's only one shower  
  
Shizuka: and it only has a little water  
  
Seto: Your point  
  
Shizuka: so  
  
Shizuka: either  
  
Shizuka: we shower in pairs  
  
Shizuka: or  
  
Shizuka: some don't shower and can't come  
  
Shizuka: to our house  
  
Malik: I say pairs!!!  
  
Shizuka: you decide  
  
Shizuka: really?  
  
Malik: I am NOT missing an opportunity like this!!!  
  
Shizuka: ok  
  
Shizuka: pick numbers  
  
Malik: heh...a party that is...  
  
Shizuka: *gets hat*  
  
Malik: 3  
  
Malik: Who's three??  
  
Bakume: me  
  
Malik: *bluuush*  
  
Malik: Let's go then!!  
  
Malik: *runs to shower*  
  
Shizuka: WAIT!  
  
Malik: WHAT!!!!!!!!  
  
Shizuka: I have to...  
  
Malik: *growls*  
  
Shizuka: never mind  
  
Malik: Huh?  
  
Shizuka: wash my hair  
  
Malik: So...  
  
Shizuka: I  
  
Shizuka: kinda need to go first  
  
Malik: You can do that at your place  
  
Malik: *sigh*  
  
Malik: fine!!!!  
  
Shizuka: whatever  
  
Shizuka: just go  
  
Malik: *steps aside*  
  
Malik: No, go  
  
Shizuka: fine  
  
Shizuka: don't blame me if you can't come cause you're dirty  
  
Malik: *sigh* I will  
  
Shizuka: *grins*  
  
Shizuka: ok guys  
  
Seto: What  
  
Shizuka: who's gonna go with who?  
  
Malik: I got a three from the hat  
  
Shizuka: I KNOW!  
  
Shizuka: GET IN THERE!  
  
Malik: I thought you were going first!?!  
  
Shizuka: NO!  
  
Shizuka: you two go shower!  
  
Malik: Alright!!!!!  
  
Malik:...  
  
Malik: O-kay...^^  
  
Shizuka: they're like little kids...  
  
Malik: Let's go Bakume....  
  
Malik: *showering*  
  
Bakume: hand me the soap?  
  
Shizuka: ok  
  
Shizuka: like I was saying  
  
Malik: Here...oops? Dropped it...  
  
Shizuka: who's going with who?  
  
Seto: Well, you've gotta wash your hair...  
  
Shizuka: well....  
  
Shizuka: I COULD do that at home  
  
Shizuka: you know what?  
  
Seto: We still gotta go  
  
Shizuka: seto, you go  
  
Seto: Alone  
  
Shizuka: and  
  
Shizuka: I'll go at home  
  
Shizuka: and so will Jou  
  
Shizuka: that way you don't have to share  
  
Seto: *shrugs* Al-right  
  
Seto: * a bit disappointed  
  
Malik: Got the soap, here  
  
Bakume: good  
  
Shizuka: what?  
  
Seto: Huh?  
  
Shizuka: you're upset...aren't you?  
  
Seto: No  
  
Shizuka: really?  
  
Shizuka: ok then  
  
Shizuka: Jou...get dry  
  
Seto: ...yeah  
  
Jou: can I have your towel?  
  
Seto: Who's? Shiz's  
  
Shizuka: never mind  
  
Shizuka: Jou go find one  
  
Shizuka: we'll wait here  
  
Jou: *shrugs* ok  
  
Shizuka: *goes to find towels*  
  
Shizuka: and bring back a few more!  
  
Malik: Are you done with the soap yet!! Hurry up!!  
  
Jou: ok  
  
Bakume: OK OK!  
  
Bakume: done....let's get out  
  
Malik: I'm not done!!!  
  
Shizuka: WAIT guys!  
  
Shizuka: no towels...  
  
Shizuka: yet...  
  
Malik: You've been hogging the soap!!  
  
Bakume: ok  
  
Malik: Give it to me...  
  
Bakume: no...  
  
Malik: *shocked* What?  
  
Malik: Come one  
  
Bakume: *soaps up malik himself*  
  
Malik:....er....  
  
Bakume: there!  
  
Bakume: DONE!  
  
Malik: That-that works  
  
Malik: Yeah...done...  
  
Shizuka: you sure you're ok?  
  
Shizuka: you're really quiet  
  
Seto: Me? I'm fine  
  
Seto: I'm just waiting for them  
  
Shizuka: ok....don't tell me  
  
Shizuka: you're next  
  
Seto: Alright, get out guys!  
  
Bakume: *steps out*  
  
Malik: *follows*  
  
Bakume: towel?  
  
Shizuka: Jou's not back yet  
  
Malik: Yea  
  
Malik: *sigh*  
  
Seto: I'm going now...  
  
Seto: *steps in*  
  
Shizuka: so...air dry for now  
  
Malik: *runs around*  
  
Shizuka: you going in? *sweetly*  
  
Shizuka: never mind  
  
Seto: ...er...yeah  
  
Shizuka: *waiting*  
  
Malik: JOU!!! HURRY UP!!!!!!  
  
Bakume: it's cold  
  
Shizuka: so?  
  
Bakume: I WANT A TOWEL!  
  
Shizuka: then go help Jou find one  
  
Malik: Me too!!!  
  
Bakume: ok! *runs off*  
  
Malik: Ok!! *runs*  
  
Seto: *shower going*  
  
Shizuka: you're taking too long seto  
  
Seto: No I'm not  
  
Shizuka: do you have your bathing suit on?  
  
Seto: yes  
  
Shizuka: good  
  
Shizuka: *steps in*  
  
Seto: Why?  
  
Seto: ACK!!!!  
  
Shizuka: excuse me but I'm dirty  
  
Seto: ...er...  
  
Shizuka: *rinse off*  
  
Seto: Hey! I'm not done yet!!  
  
Seto: *moves her over*  
  
Shizuka: that's ok  
  
Shizuka: I'll wait  
  
Seto: ....*showering*  
  
Shizuka: *laughing*  
  
Seto: What?  
  
Shizuka: you're...ha ha ha!  
  
Seto: Not this again...  
  
Shizuka: you look like a plumber  
  
Shizuka: pull your shorts up  
  
Shizuka: I can see your tan line  
  
Seto: *bluuuuuuuush* *pulls up*  
  
Shizuka: It's ok  
  
Shizuka: I don't really care  
  
Seto: Oh...you don't?  
  
Shizuka: nope!  
  
Shizuka: you done yet?  
  
Seto: So is that why you came in with me...  
  
Shizuka: NO!  
  
Shizuka: *shock*  
  
Shizuka: move over...*shove*  
  
Malik: Hey!!  
  
Shizuka: *showering*  
  
Seto: *smirks* Oh well, I'm done  
  
Seto: *steps out*  
  
Shizuka: ok  
  
Shizuka: *washes bathing suit*  
  
Shizuka: *jou comes back with towels*  
  
Shizuka: *Shizuka washes hair*  
  
Shizuka: *steps out*  
  
Shizuka: Jou, gimme a towel *squeezes out hair*  
  
Seto: You got towels Jou?  
  
Seto: Gimme one  
  
Jou: yup...but... you can't have one  
  
Jou: there's not enough  
  
Seto: Who can't have one?  
  
Shizuka, you've got one already  
  
Jou: you can't have one kaiba  
  
Seto: So who can?  
  
Seto: You I suppose...  
  
Shizuka: her...have mine  
  
Shizuka: *hands towel to seto*  
  
Seto: Thanks  
  
Shizuka: sure *shrugs*  
  
Seto: *dries off*  
  
Shizuka: we going then?  
  
Shizuka: it's cold  
  
Shizuka: geez!  
  
Malik: Of course!!! I"M ALL DRY!!!!  
  
Shizuka: *walks away*  
  
Jou: after you Shizuka  
  
Malik: *takes Bakume's arm, and skips ahead*  
  
Shizuka: *all drop wet towels on Shizuka*  
  
Seto: *hehe*  
  
Shizuka: gee...thanks guys  
  
Seto: No problem  
  
Shizuka: *rolls eyes*  
  
Seto: heh  
  
Seto: Let's go then guys  
  
Shizuka: *hugs towels*  
  
Shizuka: you guys know where you're going?  
  
Shizuka: Jou, lead the way  
  
Malik: we'll make up a way!!!  
  
Jou: why not?!  
  
Malik: No!!! STAY BACK!!!!  
  
Malik: WE CAN FIND IT!!!!!!  
  
Jou: OK OK!  
  
Malik: HAHAHAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
Shizuka: oh boy....  
  
Shizuka: this is sad  
  
Seto: *nods*  
  
Seto: *but since he's in the back, no one knows*  
  
Shizuka: it is FREEZING!  
  
Shizuka: *throws towels on ground*  
  
Seto: What do you want us to do?  
  
Seto: Good job!  
  
Shizuka: *grabs hers and ties it around waits*  
  
Shizuka: nothing  
  
Seto: *sigh*  
  
Seto: *walks in front of her*  
  
Shizuka: ok...  
  
Malik: LALALALALAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
Shizuka: leave me ALL alone...  
  
Shizuka: in the dark  
  
Shizuka: while malik tries to find my house  
  
Seto: We're still here  
  
Seto: Just ahead of you  
  
Shizuka: I kinda can't see you  
  
Shizuka: *lying*  
  
Seto: Well, walk faster!!  
  
Seto: I can see Jou  
  
Shizuka: no...*whining*  
  
Seto: Stop whining  
  
Shizuka: fine!  
  
Malik: Which way Bakume??  
  
Malik: haha!!!  
  
Shizuka: the I'll yell!  
  
Malik: rhymes!!!  
  
Seto: no..  
  
Bakume: THAT WAY! *points to Shizuka's house*  
  
Shizuka: good guess  
  
Malik: Of course!!!!!  
  
Malik: Let's go!!!!  
  
Shizuka: *sigh*  
  
***************************************************  
  
More to come! This time, the fun won't stop!! 


	5. Forgot this one

[O-RPG 2003]  
  
[Chapter 5 – Don't forget about the party]  
  
[Chapter Disclaimer] Par-tah! Drinks all around the house! Seto and Shizuka play a little card game while discussing Jou's strange sleeping habits...  
  
I found my lost chapter!! So it twasn't lost after all...hmm...so this is the in-between of chapters 4 and 5 which will be changed to avoid confuzzlion  
  
***************************************************  
  
Shizuka: stop it  
  
Seto: stop?  
  
Seto: Stop *hic* what?  
  
Shizuka: don't act so stupid  
  
Shizuka: Amg...  
  
Seto: I'm not *hic* stupid  
  
Shizuka: you need to calm down  
  
Seto: *hic* I am *hic*  
  
Shizuka: no...your not  
  
Seto: *hic* that *hic* I am....not...  
  
Shizuka: oh brother  
  
Seto: *hic* not...  
  
Shizuka: please stop  
  
Shizuka: you're scary  
  
Seto: *hic* not scary  
  
Shizuka: yes...you are  
  
Shizuka: *hands him a mirror*  
  
Shizuka: look at yourself  
  
Seto: hmmmmm  
  
Shizuka: this is ridiculous  
  
Shizuka: maybe you should sleep it off  
  
Seto: I'm fene  
  
Shizuka: no, you're not  
  
Shizuka: you're acting like a jerk  
  
Seto: I'm *hic* not jerk..........  
  
Shizuka: and....you're still wet  
  
Shizuka: *goes over to dresser*  
  
Seto: *swoons*  
  
Shizuka: *takes out pants and shirt*  
  
Shizuka: here *throws them at him*  
  
Shizuka: get changed  
  
Shizuka: if you can....  
  
Seto: ....z...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Shizuka: oh brother  
  
Shizuka: you're getting the carpet wet...  
  
Shizuka: wake up!  
  
Shizuka: *slaps face nicely*  
  
Seto: ....zzzzzzzz.................*hic*  
  
Shizuka: please get up...  
  
Shizuka: I'm not dressing you!  
  
Shizuka: so get up!  
  
Seto: Dresssssssss *hic*  
  
Shizuka: oh geez  
  
Seto: I no where dresssssssssss  
  
Seto: *hic*  
  
Shizuka: I said I'm not dressing you  
  
Shizuka: so try to do it yourself  
  
Seto: dressssssssssssss *hic* ...*hic*  
  
Shizuka: FINE!  
  
Shizuka: *drags onto bed*  
  
Shizuka: *tries to put shirt on*  
  
Seto: Bed...............ewww.........hen....tai  
  
Shizuka: stop it...  
  
Seto: *hic* zzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Shizuka: I'm trying to dress you...partly  
  
Shizuka: you're on your own for the shorts  
  
Seto: ha ha...........ha  
  
Shizuka: can you at least try?  
  
Seto: ..............no.......  
  
Shizuka: be serious!  
  
Seto: haha *snort*  
  
Seto: ha.....  
  
Shizuka: you WANT me to dress you?  
  
Seto: ............zzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Shizuka: like a Barbie-HEY!  
  
Shizuka: GET UP!  
  
Seto: hahahaaaaa.........  
  
Shizuka: come on...  
  
Shizuka: get real  
  
Seto: zzzzzzzz  
  
Shizuka: not even on your best day seto kaiba  
  
Shizuka: *sigh*  
  
Seto: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Shizuka: baka  
  
Seto: baka.....  
  
Shizuka: ??  
  
Shizuka: you...awake?  
  
Seto: ........not.......  
  
Seto: no no  
  
Shizuka: come on  
  
Shizuka: now the bed is wet  
  
Seto: *slaps face*  
  
Seto: I tiiiired  
  
Shizuka: *shock*  
  
Shizuka: FINE!  
  
Seto: Wait!!!  
  
Seto: *grabs her*  
  
Shizuka: what?  
  
Seto: *pulls her onto bed in a hug*  
  
Seto: I neeeed a sleeepy toy......  
  
Shizuka: *shock*  
  
Seto: *nuzzles her*  
  
Shizuka: //amg.....what the hell?//  
  
Shizuka: *door opens*  
  
Jou: sleep....now...get out of *shock* WHAT?!  
  
Jou: ACK!  
  
Seto: SLEEEEEEEEppppp  
  
Jou: GET OFF!!!!  
  
Seto: I sleeeeep  
  
Jou: NOT WIT HER!  
  
Shizuka: ...........  
  
Seto: yes....she my toyy...  
  
Jou: NO!!!  
  
Jou: *grabs shiz...or tries to*  
  
Seto: *slaps Jou*  
  
Jou: hey!  
  
Jou: *punches seto*  
  
Jou: stop it!  
  
Seto: Waaaahhhh!!!!!!1  
  
Seto: *hold Shiz tighter*  
  
Shizuka: oh god  
  
Jou: get off of her!  
  
Seto: *nuzzles again*  
  
Shizuka: *nervous laugh*  
  
Seto: ohhh...so do you want me to hug you?  
  
Seto: Jounouchi  
  
Jou: NO!  
  
Seto: I think...zzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzz  
  
Shizuka: oh brother....  
  
Shizuka: baka  
  
Jou: good lord  
  
Malik: *yells from outside* Hey, guys?  
  
Shizuka: *tries to get up*  
  
Jou: huh?  
  
Seto: *snort* *hold her*  
  
Shizuka: ack!  
  
Malik: *still outside* I need help!!  
  
Malik: Jou!!  
  
Malik: come 'ere!!!  
  
Jou: *runs out of room*  
  
Shizuka: *lays there*  
  
Seto: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz *snore*  
  
Shizuka: *sigh* baka  
  
Seto: You ....baka  
  
Shizuka: are you gonna let go?  
  
Seto: Seto:....you....mine.....  
  
Shizuka: I see  
  
Seto: *nods*  
  
Shizuka: If I come back....can I at least put clothes on?  
  
Shizuka: instead of a bathing suit?  
  
Seto: You still got....oh riiiiiight..........hehe.....  
  
Shizuka: yea  
  
Seto: ...................I'd be loooonly  
  
Shizuka: but I'd be dry  
  
Seto: Come back then...*rolls over*  
  
Shizuka: ok  
  
Shizuka: but...you kinda have to...  
  
Shizuka: like  
  
Shizuka: not look  
  
Seto: me no look *grabs pillow over face*  
  
Shizuka: *opens dresser*  
  
Shizuka: *takes out clothes*  
  
Seto: zzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Shizuka: *sits beside bed*  
  
Shizuka: *changes*  
  
Shizuka: *sits down on bed again*  
  
Seto: hee...........zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz... he.........  
  
Shizuka: *sigh* ai dios mio  
  
Shizuka: what now?  
  
Seto: *laughing*  
  
Shizuka: what?!!!!  
  
Seto: Ah hahahaaaaa  
  
Shizuka: WHAT?!!  
  
Shizuka: *hits him over the head*  
  
Seto: HAHAHAHAAAAAA BAKA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
Seto: itai....  
  
Shizuka: tell me....  
  
Shizuka: wha?  
  
Seto: HAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
Shizuka: malik?  
  
Malik: Hey.....  
  
Shizuka: shut up seto!  
  
Malik: Er...what's wrong with him?  
  
Seto: MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA  
  
Shizuka: ??  
  
Malik: Me and Jou were wondering...what's wrong  
  
Shizuka: he won't say  
  
Seto: HAHAHAAAAAAAA  
  
Malik: Can I ...try something  
  
Shizuka: did you see something funny?  
  
Shizuka: be my guest  
  
Seto: BAKAaaaaaaa YOU NO NO!!!!!!!  
  
Malik: *walks to Seto*  
  
Seto: Hmm?  
  
Malik: You...  
  
Shizuka: don't kiss him!  
  
Malik: Tell me what's so funny...or  
  
Seto: hhmm??? *amused...in a drunk way*  
  
Malik: Damn it! *gets up and leaves*  
  
Malik: I don't know!!!  
  
Malik: It's your problem!!!  
  
Shizuka: I do  
  
Shizuka: wait!  
  
Shizuka: I have an idea  
  
Malik: What?  
  
Malik: Tell....  
  
Shizuka: come here  
  
Malik: do we need Jou?  
  
Shizuka: *whispers* no  
  
Malik: *whispers* oh...  
  
Malik: *walks to her*  
  
Shizuka: but tell him if he doesn't tell you why he's laughing  
  
Shizuka: WE'LL go somewhere....  
  
Shizuka: and he can forget about it  
  
Malik: *smirk*  
  
Malik: got it  
  
Malik: *walks to Seto*  
  
Seto: Back n'e'gain?  
  
Malik: Yes, and if you won't say what's so funny...  
  
Shizuka: oh geez  
  
Malik: I'm going to take Shizuka somewhere...*smirk* and she'll never forget it  
  
Seto: ...*shock*  
  
Seto: NO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shizuka: *silent laugh*  
  
Seto: *grabs Shiz* SHE"S MINE!!!!!  
  
Shizuka: ack!  
  
Seto: I'll tell...  
  
Seto: If...  
  
Shizuka: good  
  
Shizuka: if what?  
  
Seto: YOU STAY AWAY!!!!  
  
Shizuka: me?  
  
Malik: *shrugs*  
  
Malik: No, I think me  
  
Shizuka: oh  
  
Shizuka: him  
  
Seto: *leaves* *closes door*  
  
Shizuka: *winks at malik*  
  
Seto: *grin*  
  
Shizuka: what's so funny  
  
Seto: I...I...  
  
Shizuka: seriously  
  
Seto: I'm drunk for the first time...it feeeeelz greatttttttttttt!!!!!!!!  
  
Shizuka: oh no...here we go again  
  
Shizuka: *thinking...at least I'm dry*  
  
Seto: no seriously...  
  
Shizuka: what?  
  
Seto: I've never been drunk!  
  
Seto: This is cooool.  
  
Shizuka: oh  
  
Shizuka: I have  
  
Seto: It's fun!!!  
  
Shizuka: until tomorrow  
  
Seto: Mokuba will...Kill me  
  
Shizuka: yea  
  
Seto: ha...he...  
  
Seto: *sigh*  
  
Shizuka: you're going to wake up  
  
Shizuka: to a splitting headache  
  
Shizuka: nausea  
  
Seto: Ouch...  
  
Seto: That sux  
  
Shizuka: and you will wanna be alone  
  
Shizuka: in peace and quiet  
  
Seto: Nah...  
  
Shizuka: in the dark  
  
Shizuka: ??  
  
Seto: As long as you don't talk, I'll be fine!!!  
  
Shizuka: pardon?  
  
Seto: I don't wanna be alone!!  
  
Seto: You can stay with me!  
  
Shizuka: well...  
  
Shizuka: maybe...  
  
Seto: *grabs her hands*  
  
Shizuka: over there  
  
Seto: That'll work!!  
  
Seto: *sparkly eyes*  
  
Shizuka: what will?  
  
Seto: You staying with me!  
  
Shizuka: oh  
  
Shizuka: ok then...  
  
Shizuka: unless  
  
Seto: Can I sleep now???  
  
Shizuka: you'll miss all the fun  
  
Shizuka: *grins*  
  
Seto: Fuuun???  
  
Seto: ...  
  
Shizuka: yea  
  
Shizuka: fun..  
  
Seto: Hentai??  
  
Shizuka: NO!  
  
Seto: HAHA!!!  
  
Seto: What fuuun?  
  
Shizuka: stop!  
  
Shizuka: what did you think?  
  
Seto: I don't know...what do you meaaaan...  
  
Shizuka: I was gonna...  
  
Seto: ...yeah  
  
Shizuka: get...  
  
Seto: Get....  
  
Shizuka: never mind  
  
Shizuka: you don't care  
  
Shizuka: I'll just go and do it  
  
Seto: Wha??  
  
Shizuka: *starts to get up*  
  
Seto: Where you go???  
  
Seto: Don't' leave me...  
  
Shizuka: nowhere  
  
Seto: huh?? Why you get up?  
  
Shizuka: for a long time  
  
Shizuka: I'm gonna go get drunk  
  
Seto: NO...  
  
Shizuka: be right back  
  
Seto: That'll be weeeeiiird  
  
Shizuka: no  
  
Seto: Some other time  
  
Shizuka: you'll see  
  
Seto: Huh...er...  
  
Shizuka: I'm fun when I'm  
  
Shizuka: incapacitate  
  
Seto: sure!!  
  
Shizuka: you'll see  
  
Seto: Okay then!  
  
Shizuka: *goes into living room*  
  
Seto: zzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Shizuka: *jumps on bed*  
  
Shizuka: hello m'lover!  
  
Seto: *wakes up*  
  
Seto: huh??  
  
Shizuka: I'm baaaaaaaaaack  
  
Shizuka: *grins*  
  
Seto: Wha-  
  
Seto: My head...  
  
Shizuka: awww...  
  
Shizuka: havin' fun?  
  
Shizuka: *smirks*  
  
Seto: Am I normal now??  
  
Shizuka: ???  
  
Shizuka: *Pikachu*  
  
Seto: It does suck...  
  
Shizuka: mmhmmm!  
  
Seto: I'm not drunk....  
  
Shizuka: wanna do somethin'?  
  
Seto: But I think I'd prefer to be..  
  
Seto: Like?  
  
Shizuka: ??  
  
Shizuka: you decide  
  
Shizuka: you're the sane one  
  
Shizuka: *hic*  
  
Seto: I guess  
  
Seto: erm...  
  
Shizuka: so?  
  
Seto: Hmmm....  
  
Shizuka: poker?  
  
Seto: No  
  
Shizuka: really?  
  
Shizuka: not even...  
  
Seto: I don't like card games...well...besides DM  
  
Seto: ??  
  
Shizuka: dm?  
  
Seto: Duel monsters  
  
Shizuka: oh  
  
Seto: it's a card game  
  
Shizuka: *giggle*  
  
Seto: wait...  
  
Shizuka: I know'  
  
Seto: STRIP POKER!!!!!!!  
  
Shizuka: yea  
  
Shizuka: *grins*  
  
Seto: *Shrugs* why not?  
  
Shizuka: *holds out cards*  
  
Shizuka: I'm warning you  
  
Seto: Yes...  
  
Shizuka: I'm really good at this game  
  
Shizuka: when I WANNA be...that is  
  
Seto: well, you're drunk now...  
  
Shizuka: so?  
  
Shizuka: that's even better...  
  
Seto: *smirks*  
  
Seto: Let's go then  
  
Shizuka: fine....ridem' cowboy!  
  
Seto: Huh?  
  
Shizuka: *sigh*  
  
Shizuka: you deal  
  
Seto: OK  
  
Shizuka: so...5 card draw?  
  
Shizuka: or gin rummy?  
  
Seto: Gin...Rummy...RUMMY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shizuka: he he  
  
Shizuka: 7 cards a piece  
  
Seto: ok  
  
Shizuka: you have to have 3 of a kind  
  
Shizuka: and then  
  
Shizuka: 4 of a kind  
  
Seto: ok  
  
Shizuka: or a straight  
  
Shizuka: all 7  
  
Seto: straight??  
  
Seto: you mean  
  
Shizuka: same suit  
  
Seto: there can be GAY cards???  
  
Seto: Like your brother??  
  
Shizuka: maybe  
  
Shizuka: pay attention  
  
Shizuka: go.. it's your turn  
  
Shizuka: pick a card from the deck  
  
Seto: *hehe*  
  
Seto: ok  
  
Shizuka: if you can use it  
  
Seto: *picks*  
  
Shizuka: good  
  
Shizuka: if not  
  
Shizuka: put it in the pile next to the deck  
  
Seto: ok  
  
Seto: I can use it  
  
Shizuka: ok  
  
Shizuka: my turn  
  
Shizuka: *picks up card and keeps it*  
  
Shizuka: *throws other one away*  
  
Seto: Wait...is it still strip?  
  
Shizuka: oh, yea  
  
Shizuka: you have to only have 7 at all times  
  
Seto: What  
  
Shizuka: no more  
  
Seto: ok  
  
Shizuka: no less  
  
Seto: alright  
  
Shizuka: of course!  
  
Seto: when do we?  
  
Shizuka: your turn'  
  
Seto: strip that is  
  
Shizuka: when I win  
  
Seto: when YOU win?  
  
Shizuka: he he he  
  
Shizuka: yea...gin!  
  
Seto: *smirks* I think not *draws*  
  
Shizuka: *3 pair of 7's and 4 in a straight....spades*  
  
Shizuka: no!  
  
Shizuka: really!  
  
Shizuka: I won!  
  
Seto: Huh?  
  
Seto: what???  
  
Shizuka: whoops..  
  
Shizuka: nm  
  
Shizuka: keep going  
  
Shizuka: I missed one  
  
Seto: Okay...  
  
Seto: *puts it in the pile*  
  
Shizuka: *picks up card, puts it down*  
  
Seto: *picks card*  
  
Seto: *keeps it*  
  
Shizuka: gin?  
  
Seto: I...no  
  
Shizuka: oh  
  
Seto: is that when you win?  
  
Shizuka: yea  
  
Seto: *puts a card down*  
  
Seto: Go  
  
Shizuka: *takes card....* *smirks*  
  
Shizuka: gin...  
  
Shizuka: shirt...off  
  
Seto: Me??  
  
Shizuka: *points to kaiba  
  
Shizuka: yea  
  
Shizuka: you...*grin*  
  
Seto: Damn...  
  
Seto: *unbuttons it*  
  
Seto: *takes it off*  
  
Shizuka: ha ha ha....  
  
Shizuka: again?  
  
Seto: Shut up  
  
Seto: why not...  
  
Shizuka: *shuffles*  
  
Shizuka: *deals*  
  
Shizuka: you go  
  
Seto: ok  
  
Seto: *goes through the routine*  
  
Shizuka: ........  
  
Shizuka: did...did you?  
  
Shizuka: win?  
  
Seto: No..  
  
Shizuka: *picks card....throws another away*  
  
Shizuka: go  
  
Seto: *picks*  
  
Seto: ...  
  
Seto: Gin  
  
Shizuka: wh-what?!  
  
Seto: *smirks*  
  
Shizuka: no...  
  
Shizuka: liar...  
  
Seto: *shows cards*  
  
Shizuka: shit...  
  
Seto: Take off...  
  
Seto: something  
  
Shizuka: ??  
  
Shizuka: you choose  
  
Shizuka: you won  
  
Seto: ...hmm...tough...I think...  
  
Seto: damn...  
  
Shizuka: ??  
  
Seto: neither. keep it all...  
  
Shizuka: really?  
  
Seto: I don't' care  
  
Shizuka: I was gonna say shirt but whatever  
  
Seto: yeah  
  
Shizuka: if you don't want me to...  
  
Seto: if you want too...  
  
Shizuka: ok  
  
Shizuka: *shirt gone*  
  
Seto: ...*bluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuush*  
  
Shizuka: your deal?  
  
Shizuka: *giggle*  
  
Shizuka: are you afraid of bra's?  
  
Seto: ...  
  
Seto: I don't...know...  
  
Shizuka: cute  
  
Shizuka: go on...deal  
  
Seto: *deals*  
  
Shizuka: *takes card*  
  
Shizuka: *etc.etc*  
  
Shizuka: I think....  
  
Shizuka: you have my card  
  
Seto: Huh?  
  
Shizuka: it's not in the deck  
  
Seto: Soo...  
  
Shizuka: go  
  
Seto: oh  
  
Seto: ok  
  
Seto: *turn end*  
  
Seto: go  
  
Shizuka: hmmmmm  
  
Shizuka: ok  
  
Shizuka: 8grin*  
  
Shizuka: *  
  
Seto: What...?  
  
Shizuka: gin...baby... yea!  
  
Seto: DAMN!!!  
  
Seto: I thought you said I had it!  
  
Shizuka: he he  
  
Shizuka: I was wrong  
  
Seto: ...  
  
Shizuka: *shows cards*  
  
Seto: what now...  
  
Shizuka: ??  
  
Shizuka: pants...gone?  
  
Seto: *sigh* fine...  
  
Seto: *pants off, boxers on*  
  
Shizuka: *tapping fingers*  
  
Shizuka: nice  
  
Seto: *bluuuuuuuuuuush* shut up  
  
Shizuka: ok  
  
Shizuka: my deal?  
  
Seto: I don't wanna play this anymore  
  
Seto: I'm cold  
  
Shizuka: oh...  
  
Shizuka: I see  
  
Seto: and I want to sleep  
  
Seto: another time...  
  
Shizuka: *throws blanket*  
  
Seto: Thanx  
  
Shizuka: sure  
  
Seto: can I sleep?  
  
Shizuka: no  
  
Seto: Wha?  
  
Shizuka: no  
  
Seto: Why not?  
  
Shizuka: *shirt on again*  
  
Shizuka: because  
  
Shizuka: I want company  
  
Seto: I'll keep you company...  
  
Seto: I'll just be sleeping  
  
Shizuka: not if you're asleep  
  
Seto: *puts pants on*  
  
Shizuka: no...please don't  
  
Seto: *sigh*  
  
Seto: *goes over to her...pins her*  
  
Shizuka: we could...  
  
Shizuka: ??  
  
Seto: You can sleep with me *kiss*  
  
Shizuka: *shock*  
  
Seto: *stops* Heh. but not like that...  
  
Shizuka: oh...good  
  
Shizuka: itai  
  
Seto: What?  
  
Shizuka: my head.....  
  
Seto: I know that...  
  
Shizuka: oh  
  
Shizuka: right  
  
Shizuka: I don't care though  
  
Seto: *turn over onto back next to her*  
  
Seto: You'll be fine?  
  
Seto: *hands behind head*  
  
Shizuka: I guess  
  
Shizuka: you know what?  
  
Seto: *shirt...across the room...on the floor*  
  
Seto: What?  
  
Shizuka: he he he  
  
Shizuka: we could  
  
Seto: ...?  
  
Shizuka: terrorize my brother...  
  
Shizuka: that is...  
  
Seto: *looks awake*  
  
Shizuka: if you don't wanna sleep  
  
Seto: Sounds good to me! *jumps up*  
  
Shizuka: wait...  
  
Seto: What?  
  
Shizuka: bad idea  
  
Seto: why?  
  
Seto: '*grabs shirt*  
  
Shizuka: *points to door crack  
  
Shizuka: the light's still on  
  
Seto: *looks*  
  
Shizuka: he's awake  
  
Seto: so?  
  
Seto: maybe he fell asleep on the couch  
  
Shizuka: wait till he's asleep  
  
Shizuka: no  
  
Shizuka: he didn't  
  
Shizuka: the TV's on  
  
Seto: still possible  
  
Shizuka: wait.....  
  
Shizuka: it's...off  
  
Seto: what  
  
Shizuka: so's the light  
  
Seto: is it...  
  
Shizuka: yea  
  
Shizuka: look  
  
Seto: wasn't it just on then?  
  
Shizuka: ???  
  
Seto: *looks*  
  
Shizuka: *grins*  
  
Seto: Wasn't the light and TV on?  
  
Shizuka: shall we?  
  
Seto: Let's  
  
Shizuka: yea  
  
Shizuka: wait  
  
Seto: What  
  
Shizuka: whadda ya wanna do?  
  
Shizuka: hand in water?  
  
Shizuka: or...  
  
Shizuka: freeze his boxers?  
  
Seto: Both  
  
Seto: Wait  
  
Shizuka: loving the way you think  
  
Seto: is Malik still here  
  
Shizuka: maybe  
  
Seto: Hmm...  
  
Shizuka: I'll go first  
  
Seto: Ok  
  
Shizuka: *unlocks door*  
  
Seto: What do you see?  
  
Seto: *whispers*  
  
Shizuka: oh boy........  
  
Shizuka: look  
  
Shizuka: Malik's...on jou  
  
Seto: What? *comes out of room*  
  
Seto: ......  
  
Shizuka: ewwwwww...  
  
Seto: And he's hugging his neck  
  
Shizuka: oh goddess  
  
Seto: EW!!! The mutt's drooling!!!  
  
Shizuka: hehehe  
  
Shizuka: he does that  
  
Seto: ...  
  
Seto: Disturbing  
  
Shizuka: and  
  
Shizuka: he  
  
Seto: he  
  
Shizuka: ...he he he he!  
  
Seto: ...what?  
  
Shizuka: he  
  
Seto: ...?  
  
Shizuka: HA HA HA!!!  
  
Seto: stop! what is it?  
  
Shizuka: he...I dunno if I should tell you?  
  
Seto: tell me! I wanna know  
  
Shizuka: well...  
  
Seto: why would I care about them  
  
Shizuka: this will ruin his image...but  
  
Seto: who's?  
  
Seto: Malik's' ?  
  
Shizuka: no Jou  
  
Shizuka: he talks in his sleep AND  
  
Seto: and....  
  
Shizuka: he.........  
  
Shizuka: oh god....  
  
Seto: wets the bed????  
  
Seto: *wide eyed*  
  
Shizuka: he uhhh....yea....  
  
Seto: OH GOD!!!!!!  
  
Seto: Not tonight I hope...for Malik's sake  
  
Shizuka: when he dreams  
  
Seto: That's sick  
  
Shizuka: yea  
  
Seto: Should we wake them?  
  
Shizuka: you don't....right?  
  
Seto: Or leave them  
  
Seto: NO!!  
  
Seto: of course I don't!!!!  
  
Shizuka: ok...  
  
Shizuka: not even  
  
Seto: Mokuba might...  
  
Shizuka: when you 'dream'?  
  
Seto: ...  
  
Seto: no...  
  
Shizuka: as in....  
  
Seto: I KNOW  
  
Shizuka: well....you know....  
  
Seto: what you mean  
  
Shizuka: not really...wetting the bed....nm  
  
Seto: and the answer is still...erm, NO!  
  
Seto: STOP IS!  
  
Shizuka: ok  
  
Seto: *It  
  
Shizuka: fine  
  
Seto: Should we leave them? or wake them?  
  
Shizuka: leave them  
  
Seto: I think... leave  
  
Shizuka: it's funnier that way  
  
Seto: *grins*  
  
Seto: yeah  
  
Shizuka: *gets a glass of warm water*  
  
Seto: and they don't know what we might do...  
  
Shizuka: *puts Jou' fingers in it*  
  
Seto: heheheheeee!!!!!  
  
Shizuka: I feel sorry for Malik  
  
Seto: Almost  
  
Shizuka: ya  
  
Shizuka: ALMOST  
  
Seto: I didn't kiss him...  
  
Shizuka: I did  
  
Seto: so I don't feel the same...  
  
Shizuka: 2 times  
  
Seto: ....  
  
Shizuka: well...maybe 4 or 5  
  
Seto: ...  
  
Shizuka: anyway...  
  
Shizuka: boxers?  
  
Seto: you'd better be kidding  
  
Shizuka: frozen?  
  
Shizuka: about what?  
  
Seto: About kissing Malik  
  
Seto: 4 or 5 times  
  
Shizuka: geez...  
  
Shizuka: well...not really  
  
Seto: Did you?  
  
Shizuka: *looks down*  
  
Shizuka: yea  
  
Shizuka: kinda  
  
Seto: ...when? why!  
  
Shizuka: well...once  
  
Seto: ...?  
  
Seto: Why?  
  
Shizuka: when you got all huffy and I gave him Mai's #  
  
Shizuka: and then...for the contest  
  
Shizuka: and....  
  
Seto: ...*glares at Malik*  
  
Seto: and...  
  
Shizuka: then  
  
Seto: twice for the contest  
  
Shizuka: when I was drunk  
  
Seto: ...what?  
  
Seto: where was I?  
  
Shizuka: and...maybe more than once then  
  
Seto: just now?  
  
Shizuka: sleeping  
  
Seto: ...damn...  
  
Shizuka: kinda...  
  
Seto: when else...  
  
Shizuka: ummm....  
  
Shizuka: don't remember  
  
Seto: ...  
  
Shizuka: mad?  
  
Seto: what do you think...  
  
Shizuka: yea...  
  
Shizuka: but  
  
Shizuka: if it's any consolation...  
  
Shizuka: you're a better kisser  
  
Shizuka: not to mention you taste better....e he e he  
  
Seto: ...thanx  
  
Shizuka: well...sure  
  
Shizuka: uhhh  
  
Shizuka: I think the water worked  
  
Seto: ...Jou's...  
  
Shizuka: *points*  
  
Shizuka: MY COUCH!  
  
Shizuka: oh no....  
  
Seto: Hm. Malik deserves what ever he gets...  
  
Seto: I'll get them off...  
  
Seto: yes?  
  
Shizuka: I guess..  
  
Shizuka: no  
  
Seto: huh?  
  
Shizuka: let them wake up  
  
Seto: fine  
  
Shizuka: to the smell of pee!  
  
Seto: ...that's sick  
  
Shizuka: so..  
  
Shizuka: they peed on my couch  
  
Shizuka: and  
  
Shizuka: Jou deserves it  
  
Seto: and Malik  
  
Shizuka: yea  
  
Seto: Ha.  
  
Shizuka: wanna trash his room now?  
  
Seto: Yeah  
  
Shizuka: this way m'lord...  
  
Seto: hehe  
  
Shizuka: open sesame!  
  
Shizuka: listen  
  
Seto: ...*listening*  
  
Shizuka: he he he he he  
  
Shizuka: he's getting me a new couch  
  
Seto: Malik?  
  
Shizuka: Jou  
  
Seto: oh  
  
Shizuka: uh oh  
  
Shizuka: HIDE!  
  
Shizuka: *pulls him into closet*  
  
Seto: ack!  
  
Shizuka: shhh...  
  
Shizuka: *giggle* this is fun  
  
Seto: shhh....  
  
Seto: *stifles laugh*  
  
Shizuka: stop that  
  
Shizuka: *whispers*  
  
Shizuka: *giggle*  
  
Shizuka: *bites lip*  
  
Seto: shhh........  
  
Shizuka: *thinking...amg*  
  
Shizuka: *starts to laugh but kisses seto instead*  
  
Seto: *shock*  
  
Seto: *kisses back*  
  
Shizuka: *stops*  
  
Shizuka: *ducks down and piles clothes on top of them*  
  
Shizuka: *holding breath*  
  
Shizuka: *frantic look at seto*  
  
Seto: *shrugs...nervous*  
  
Seto: ...  
  
Shizuka: ........  
  
Shizuka: ewwwwww...  
  
Shizuka: *kicks them*  
  
Shizuka: we're....walking?  
  
Seto: Yeah  
  
Shizuka: oh  
  
Seto: That was....  
  
Shizuka: vile  
  
Seto: *still in wet boxers*  
  
Shizuka: *wrings out hair*  
  
Seto: Vile!!!!!!  
  
Shizuka: aren't you cold?  
  
Shizuka: you're gonna get sick  
  
Seto: I'll be fun...I can take this...  
  
Shizuka: no..  
  
Shizuka: you're crazy  
  
Shizuka: come here  
  
Seto: I need to get home!  
  
Shizuka: I know!  
  
Shizuka: I'll drive  
  
Seto: ...you...you what?  
  
Shizuka: kinda  
  
Shizuka: I have a permit  
  
Shizuka: you have a license  
  
Seto: Get the car...  
  
Shizuka: I have a car  
  
Shizuka: ok  
  
Shizuka: *drives out of driveway*  
  
Shizuka: *rolls down window*  
  
Shizuka: hey good lookin'  
  
Shizuka: need a ride?  
  
Seto: *smirks*  
  
Seto: Why not hot stuff...  
  
Shizuka: and a towel?  
  
Shizuka: *doors open*  
  
Seto: That'd be nice  
  
Shizuka: get in...  
  
Seto: *gets in*  
  
Shizuka: I'll see what I can do  
  
Shizuka: ok then  
  
Seto: You know the way?  
  
Shizuka: *gives him her towel...again  
  
Shizuka: yea  
  
Seto: go ahead then  
  
Shizuka: *floors it*  
  
Seto: ACK!  
  
Shizuka: you're in for a rough ride!  
  
Shizuka: he he he he  
  
Shizuka: always wanted to say that  
  
Seto: hehe  
  
Shizuka: *left*  
  
Shizuka: *slows down*  
  
Shizuka: radio?  
  
Seto: What ever  
  
Shizuka: ok  
  
::- tonight...I'm gonna have myself...a real good time... -::  
  
::- I feel alive... -::  
  
::- and the world -::  
  
::- turnin inside out -::  
  
::- yea -::  
  
::- I'm floating around -::  
  
::- in ecstasy -::  
  
::- so don't -::  
  
::- stop me now -::  
  
Shizuka: *laughing*  
  
Shizuka:....I'm a.........machine  
  
Shizuka: *stops*  
  
Seto: *ditto* *trying to sing*  
  
Seto: *laughs*  
  
Shizuka: *looks.....shocked  
  
Seto: ...interesting...  
  
Shizuka: well...  
  
Shizuka: it's kinda....  
  
Shizuka: nm!  
  
Seto: ...ok  
  
Shizuka: *blush*  
  
Shizuka: *seat heaters on!*  
  
Shizuka: *inspiration*  
  
Shizuka: warm?  
  
Seto: ...huh?  
  
Shizuka: are you warm now?  
  
Shizuka: *turns right*  
  
Seto: I'm fine  
  
Shizuka: sure?  
  
Shizuka: *achoo!*  
  
Shizuka: *grabs tissue*  
  
Seto: you alright?  
  
Shizuka: ya  
  
Shizuka: *achoo!*  
  
Seto: You're not okay!  
  
Shizuka: yea I am!  
  
Seto: Stop the car!  
  
Shizuka: don't argue with the driver  
  
Shizuka: no!  
  
Seto: Yes!!!  
  
Seto: I'm taking over!  
  
Shizuka: I can't get out like this!  
  
Seto: You can't drive!  
  
Seto: Then...slide across  
  
Shizuka: *bra and underwear*  
  
Seto: I'll walk around  
  
Shizuka: pardon?  
  
Shizuka: oh  
  
Shizuka: ok  
  
Seto: I'll get out...  
  
Shizuka: *brake*  
  
Seto: *hits*  
  
Seto: ok  
  
Seto: *runs around*  
  
Shizuka: *stays in driver seat*  
  
Shizuka: *grin*  
  
Seto: What?  
  
Shizuka: need a lesson?  
  
Seto: move over!  
  
Shizuka: alright...  
  
Shizuka: *moves*  
  
Shizuka: *sigh*  
  
Shizuka: *achoo!*  
  
Seto: *gets in*  
  
Shizuka: ewww...  
  
Seto: We're going home...to my place...to get you in bed...rest...I mean  
  
Seto: *starts car*  
  
Shizuka: *laugh*  
  
Seto: *drives...duh*  
  
Shizuka: *LMAO*  
  
Shizuka: *uncontrollable sneezing*  
  
Seto: damn! *steps on it*  
  
Shizuka: sorry...*watery eyes*  
  
Seto: it's alright  
  
Seto: don't worry Shiz  
  
Shizuka: *tissue*  
  
Shizuka: hnnn?  
  
Shizuka: I'm ok  
  
Shizuka: I'm used to it  
  
Seto: to what?  
  
Seto: colds?  
  
Shizuka: getting sick  
  
Seto: how come?  
  
Shizuka: dirty house  
  
Shizuka: Jou is messy  
  
Shizuka: he gives me colds a lot  
  
Seto: ...my house is clean  
  
Shizuka: point being?  
  
Shizuka: *acting defensive*  
  
Seto: you can stay here for a while...until you get better  
  
Shizuka: oh  
  
Seto: ^^  
  
Shizuka: watch the road!  
  
Seto: GAH!!!  
  
Seto: *brakes*  
  
Shizuka: *swerve?  
  
Shizuka: ACK!  
  
Seto: *swerve*  
  
Shizuka: *grabs arm*  
  
Seto: *stops swerving*  
  
Seto: You alright?  
  
Seto: I'm sorry  
  
Shizuka: ye-achoo!  
  
Shizuka: ewww....snot...  
  
Seto: *starts driving again*  
  
Shizuka: *tissue*  
  
Seto: Almost there  
  
Shizuka: I know...  
  
Shizuka: I passed it many times  
  
Seto: yeah, right  
  
Shizuka: to school  
  
Shizuka: from school  
  
Shizuka: to work  
  
Shizuka: from wor-achoo!  
  
Seto: We're here  
  
Seto: *give her towels*  
  
Shizuka: oh...thanks  
  
Shizuka: *grabs tissues*  
  
Seto: here *opens door*  
  
Shizuka: thank you  
  
Shizuka: such a gentleman  
  
Seto: *smiles* *Blush*  
  
Seto: This way...  
  
Seto: *leads up to a room*  
  
Seto: *Room  
  
Shizuka: clothes?  
  
Seto: Oh yeah....*grabs a pair of clothes from drawer*  
  
Shizuka: they're...a little big  
  
Seto: yea, you can ROLL THEM  
  
Shizuka: or just the shirt is fine too  
  
Seto: ...ok  
  
Shizuka: whatever...  
  
Seto: *give them to her*  
  
Shizuka: thank you  
  
Seto: you can change...in the bathroom  
  
Shizuka: *thinking........I'm so lucky*  
  
Shizuka: can I  
  
Shizuka: dry my under things?  
  
Seto: yeah, you can take em off...and we'll dry them  
  
Shizuka: oh...*blush*  
  
Seto: ...yeah...  
  
Shizuka: *goes into b-r*  
  
Shizuka: *changes into shirt...very big....*  
  
Shizuka: here...  
  
Shizuka: *hands him under things in a towel*  
  
Shizuka: they're in there  
  
Seto: ok  
  
Seto: *throws them down a shoot*  
  
Shizuka: achoo!  
  
Shizuka: shit!  
  
Shizuka: *tissue*  
  
Seto: what?  
  
Seto: oh...  
  
Seto: here...  
  
Seto: get into bed  
  
Seto: I'll take care of you...  
  
***************************************************  
  
Shall we continue? 


	6. These people are insane

[O-RPG 2003]  
  
[Chapter 6 – Stuck In An Elevator]  
  
[Chapter Disclaimer] characters trapped in elevators with things that bite as well as a few phone calls where the user claims to be doing "stuff..."  
  
***************************************************  
  
*in Seto's room*  
  
Shizuka: do you have any music?  
  
Seto: I do, but you should be resting  
  
Shizuka: that's why I asked  
  
Shizuka: so I can try to fall asleep  
  
Shizuka: music helps  
  
Seto: I don't think you wanna hear this before you go to sleep  
  
Shizuka: hear what?  
  
Seto: The stuff I have  
  
Shizuka: *interested*  
  
Shizuka: what stuff?  
  
Seto: My music  
  
Shizuka: I know  
  
Shizuka: I guessed that  
  
Seto: yeah  
  
Seto: *sigh*  
  
Seto: Ya know what?  
  
Shizuka: so, what kind of music do you have  
  
Seto: Since this is my room, and you're not sleeping...I think that I'm goin to  
  
Shizuka: ??  
  
Seto: Can you get off my bed?  
  
Shizuka: *blinking*  
  
Shizuka: oh.....right....  
  
Shizuka: *gets up  
  
Seto: *smirks*  
  
Seto: *lies back*  
  
Seto: *sigh*  
  
Shizuka: ACHOO!  
  
Shizuka: *mutters* shit...  
  
Seto: ...  
  
Seto: *trying to ignore*  
  
Shizuka: *tissue*  
  
Shizuka: ewww....  
  
Seto: *sigh* what?  
  
Shizuka: where's your music?  
  
Shizuka: I wanna listen  
  
Seto: Why?  
  
Shizuka: I don't care what it is..  
  
Seto: I don't want music  
  
Seto: It's...  
  
Seto: Godsmack...and others...  
  
Shizuka: fine  
  
Shizuka: can...I see this seto?  
  
Seto: Which?  
  
Shizuka: this *holds up the faceless album*  
  
Seto: I guess...but it's kinda a dark cd  
  
Shizuka: I don't care  
  
Shizuka: where's the player?  
  
Seto: Fine. Put it in  
  
Seto: Over *points* there  
  
Shizuka: sure  
  
Shizuka: *click!...it skips to track 14*  
  
Shizuka: what the-?  
  
::- As I sit here -::  
  
::- And slowly close my eyes -::  
  
::- I take another deep breath -::  
  
Shizuka: I thought you said this was bad?  
  
Shizuka: I like it...  
  
Shizuka: even if the CD did skip....  
  
::- And feel the wind pass through my body -::  
  
Seto: It's dark...  
  
Shizuka: ok  
  
Shizuka: I still like it...  
  
::- I'm the one in your soul -::  
  
::- Reflecting inner light -::  
  
Shizuka: *looks at CD* what is this song called?.....  
  
Shizuka: *eyes widen*  
  
::- protect the ones who hold you -::  
  
Seto: Er...  
  
Shizuka: nice title....*grin*  
  
Shizuka: *reads* Serenity?  
  
::- cradling your inner child -::  
  
Seto: Yeah, *nervous laugh*  
  
::- I need serenity -::  
  
Shizuka: ^^  
  
::- In a place where I can hide -::  
  
::- I need serenity -::  
  
Shizuka: dark huh?  
  
::- nothing changes, days go by -::  
  
Seto: You'll see...  
  
::- Where do we go when we just don't know -::  
  
Shizuka: you know....I just realized....  
  
Shizuka: *looks around*  
  
Shizuka: this room is dark too  
  
::- and how do we relight, the flame when it's cold -::  
  
Seto: You're...point...  
  
Shizuka: you need...some color in here....  
  
::- why do we dream when our thoughts mean nothing -::  
  
::- and when will we learn to control -::  
  
Seto: Color?  
  
Seto: Like...  
  
Shizuka: *cocks head....like a dog *  
  
Seto: *burst of laughter*  
  
Shizuka: pardon?!  
  
Shizuka: what's sp-ACHOO!  
  
Seto: GEEEZ!!!  
  
Shizuka: sorry....  
  
Shizuka: I, feel ok though...  
  
Shizuka: it's just my damn nose! *hits floor*  
  
Seto: Well, I think that's good  
  
Seto: What?  
  
Seto: Calm down!  
  
Shizuka: itai....*holds hand*  
  
Shizuka: *sigh*  
  
::- I'm the one who loves you -::  
  
::- no matter wrong or right -::  
  
::- and every day I hold you -::  
  
::- I hold you with my inner child -::  
  
::- repeat chorus -::  
  
Shizuka: I like this song...  
  
Seto: Really??  
  
Shizuka: yea  
  
Seto: That's odd...most people don't  
  
Seto: But I guess good  
  
Shizuka: I can't see why  
  
Shizuka: they wouldn't like it  
  
Seto: *shrugs* me neither  
  
Seto: It's cool  
  
Seto: Their other songs are good too  
  
Shizuka: yea?  
  
Shizuka: what band?  
  
::- where do we go when we just don't know -::  
  
::- and how do we relight, the flame when it's cold -::  
  
::- why do we dream when our thoughts mean nothing -::  
  
::- and when will we learn to control -::  
  
Seto: Godsmack  
  
Shizuka: oh  
  
Seto: Yea  
  
Seto: It's over. I'm going to sleep now...  
  
Seto: *turns over on bed*  
  
Shizuka: ok  
  
Seto: You'll be...okay?  
  
Shizuka: I dunno  
  
Shizuka: I guess  
  
Seto: well...if you want anything...  
  
Shizuka: I'll just...sit over there *points to an armchair*  
  
Seto: ...  
  
Seto: Ask me  
  
Shizuka: ok  
  
Shizuka: *sits in chair and closes eyes*  
  
Seto: *sigh*  
  
Shizuka: *sigh*  
  
Seto: *sleeping*  
  
Shizuka: //this is no good.....I can't sleep//  
  
Shizuka: //especially without.......under things.....//  
  
Shizuka: *gets up and opens door*  
  
Shizuka: //I'm going to go downstairs...and find them//  
  
Shizuka: *closes door and walks down hallway*  
  
Seto: *sleeeeping...*  
  
Shizuka: //AMG! this place is fricking huge!//  
  
Shizuka: //I'm gonna get lost without a map...//  
  
Shizuka: //trips in the dark//  
  
Shizuka: .....shit......  
  
Shizuka: //what an idiot.....where am I even going?//  
  
Shizuka: //this is insane...I should just go back...and try to sleep//  
  
Seto: *from behind* Where are you going?  
  
Shizuka: huh?  
  
Shizuka: Oh...  
  
Shizuka: I-I uh...  
  
Shizuka: was.....  
  
Seto: You shouldn't be out here  
  
Shizuka: why?  
  
Seto: You're sick!!!!  
  
Shizuka: so  
  
Shizuka: I need my......  
  
Shizuka: *crosses arms*  
  
Seto: ...  
  
Shizuka: under things  
  
Shizuka: this is ridiculous  
  
Seto: ...*bluush* right  
  
Seto: Yeah  
  
Seto: Follow me  
  
Seto: I haven't seen them  
  
Shizuka: ok  
  
Seto: Don't worry  
  
Seto: But I know where they went to  
  
Shizuka: ???  
  
Shizuka: *blush*  
  
Seto: Nothing...*smirk*  
  
Shizuka: ok  
  
Seto: Come on* starts to walk*  
  
Shizuka: *looking around while walking and still crossed arms*  
  
Seto: Here. *stops*  
  
Seto: We're at the elevator  
  
Shizuka: *bumps into him*  
  
Shizuka: oh...sorry  
  
Shizuka: I wasn't paying attention  
  
Seto: It's alright *bluush*  
  
Seto: I can tell...get it  
  
Shizuka: you're house is so big  
  
Shizuka: don't you ever get lost?  
  
Seto: It's a house and office building *pushed her in...seeing as how she's NOT moving*  
  
Shizuka: *leans against elevator wall*  
  
Seto: I don't get lost *pushed button*  
  
Shizuka: oh...right...  
  
Shizuka: do other people?  
  
Seto: You could have  
  
Shizuka: well...I was in the process  
  
Seto: They get...er...maps...*mumbles last word*  
  
Shizuka: *giggle*  
  
Seto: ...*sigh*  
  
Shizuka: and I get a personal tour guide  
  
Seto: *bluuush*  
  
Seto: Yea *voice cracks*  
  
Seto: We're here...*door opens*  
  
Seto: *steps out*  
  
Shizuka: *follows him out*  
  
Seto: This way  
  
Shizuka: *following*  
  
Seto: One...two...  
  
Seto: Three...  
  
Seto: Four...  
  
Seto: Five...six...seven...  
  
Shizuka: ??  
  
Seto: ...eight...  
  
Seto: Nine...  
  
Shizuka: what are you doing?  
  
Seto: ten! Here, through this door  
  
Shizuka: oh  
  
Shizuka: right  
  
Shizuka: nm  
  
Seto: ...ok  
  
Shizuka: *goes in*  
  
Seto: *waits outside door...leaning against wall*  
  
Seto: *arms crossed*  
  
Shizuka: *walks out....with underclothes under her....CLOTHES!!!*  
  
Shizuka: ok?  
  
Shizuka: *under*  
  
Seto: You've got everything?  
  
Shizuka: yea  
  
Seto: Let's go back again *walks*  
  
Shizuka: sure  
  
Seto: *stops at elevator*  
  
Shizuka: ??  
  
Seto: I'm waiting...  
  
Shizuka: for what?  
  
Seto: *bing*  
  
Seto: The elevator  
  
Seto: *gets in*  
  
Shizuka: oh...*blush*  
  
Seto: *smirk*  
  
Shizuka: *thinking....stupid....*  
  
Seto: *presses button*  
  
Shizuka: *gets in*  
  
Seto: *waiting*  
  
Seto: *doesn't arrive at the upper level*  
  
Seto: *light shut off*  
  
Seto: What??!!!  
  
Shizuka: what the-  
  
Seto: Damn it!  
  
Seto: The elevator...crashed....but not literally  
  
Shizuka: right  
  
Shizuka: there's no lights  
  
Seto: *sigh* I Know  
  
Shizuka: where are you?  
  
Seto: The power must be- *ouch*  
  
Shizuka: Sorry!  
  
Seto: I think you found me...  
  
Shizuka: yea  
  
Seto: The power must be out...  
  
Shizuka: no joke  
  
Shizuka: *sigh* I guess we wait then?  
  
Seto: And in this el. there aren't emergency lights cause it's only a service elevator  
  
Seto: I could try the phone here...*finds it*  
  
Seto: ...no...no tone...  
  
Shizuka: go ahead  
  
Seto: *slams it down again*  
  
Shizuka: what?  
  
Shizuka: oh man...  
  
Seto: *sigh*  
  
Shizuka: this is all my fault...I'm sorry  
  
Seto: And I can't even see!!  
  
Seto: No...it's not  
  
Shizuka: yea...it kinda is  
  
Seto: We need to get this fixed...  
  
Seto: No, it's not  
  
Seto: Don't' worry about!  
  
Shizuka: *slides down wall and site*  
  
Shizuka: *sits  
  
Seto: *smiles*  
  
Seto: *can anyone see? no*'  
  
Seto: *does the same*  
  
Seto: Where are you?  
  
Shizuka: ummm.....here?  
  
Seto: Next to me?  
  
Shizuka: *holds out arm*  
  
Seto: *finds arm*  
  
Shizuka: I dunno  
  
Seto: Yeah  
  
Shizuka: I can't see you...oh  
  
Shizuka: right  
  
Seto: I found you  
  
Seto: *still holding wrist*  
  
Shizuka: yea  
  
Shizuka: how long do you think we'll have to wait?  
  
Seto: *still holding wrist* I'm not sure...  
  
Shizuka: seriously....I'm sorry  
  
Seto: It's not your fault  
  
Shizuka: I know you don't think it's my fault  
  
Seto: It really isn't  
  
Shizuka: but it's easier to blame me  
  
Seto: I'm not  
  
Seto: Blame...  
  
Seto: ...Jou  
  
Seto: or...Mona...  
  
Shizuka: Mona?  
  
Seto: No one...  
  
Shizuka: who's Mona?  
  
Shizuka: really...who-is-Mona....?  
  
Seto: Well...ya know last year how your brother's class went on a trip?  
  
Shizuka: yea  
  
Seto: Well...did he ever tell you...what happened??  
  
Shizuka: no...why?  
  
Shizuka: what did you do?  
  
Seto: Well...our group was....  
  
Shizuka: *sounding serious*  
  
Seto: ...a little ...off...  
  
Seto: I didn't want to go, but they made me...  
  
Shizuka: ok...  
  
Seto: *sigh* well...first  
  
Seto: Our van driver ran off  
  
Seto: So Jou had to drive us..  
  
Shizuka: oh no...  
  
Shizuka: sorry...  
  
Seto: That went...alright...  
  
Seto: Then...  
  
Seto: *just remembered...the strip club and stuff*  
  
Seto: ...  
  
Shizuka: then?  
  
Seto: er...  
  
Shizuka: *gritted teeth* what  
  
Seto: Bakume and Yami M blew up the van...  
  
Shizuka: *shock!*  
  
Seto: So we had to get some money. We did so, then stayed at a hotel thing...  
  
Shizuka: *gasp*  
  
Seto: There... this girl...  
  
Seto: I don't know  
  
Shizuka: how did you get the money?  
  
Seto: Honda did it  
  
Shizuka: how?  
  
Seto: *shrugs* Don't remember,...  
  
Shizuka: yes you do  
  
Shizuka: I can tell when you're lying  
  
Seto: No  
  
Shizuka: you're voice changes  
  
Seto: *sigh*  
  
Seto: He found a flyer  
  
Shizuka: you don't have to lie to me  
  
Seto: It was...an odd job or way to get money  
  
Seto: So Yami did it  
  
Shizuka: what?  
  
Shizuka: did what?  
  
Seto: It was...a stripping contest...  
  
Seto: Yami did it  
  
Seto: And got us the money  
  
Seto: But then...  
  
Seto: At the hotel  
  
Shizuka: WHAT?!  
  
Seto: This Mona girl recognized me-  
  
Shizuka: *laughing*  
  
Shizuka: you?  
  
Seto: er...cause...  
  
Shizuka: I thought Yami did it?  
  
Seto: Me and Jou and Bakume  
  
Shizuka: *getting angry*  
  
Seto: We were ...'supervising'  
  
Seto: So...she saw me again...  
  
Shizuka: really?  
  
Seto: Yeah, at the hotel...again  
  
Shizuka: I don't believe you  
  
Seto: What?  
  
Shizuka: no  
  
Seto: Why not?  
  
Seto: That's what happened!!  
  
Shizuka: not that  
  
Seto: What then?  
  
Shizuka: *sigh* fine...don't tell me  
  
Shizuka: go on  
  
Seto: What is it?  
  
Shizuka: nothing  
  
Shizuka: you were saying?  
  
Shizuka: the hotel?  
  
Seto: So?  
  
Seto: She saw me again  
  
Shizuka: and-  
  
Seto: I don't know  
  
Seto: She's very...  
  
Shizuka: WHAT?!  
  
Seto: Short attention span..  
  
Seto: Cause she quickly turned to Honda  
  
Shizuka: ...........  
  
Seto: ...*mumbles* that's not the only reason...*  
  
Shizuka: I see...  
  
Shizuka: what?  
  
Seto: What?  
  
Shizuka: oh never mind  
  
Seto: *sigh* *thinking* Thank Ra  
  
Shizuka: btw  
  
Shizuka: you can put my hand down now  
  
Shizuka: I can kinda see your outline  
  
Seto: ...  
  
Seto: *let's it go*  
  
Seto: *bluush*  
  
Shizuka: *sigh*  
  
Seto: *sigh*  
  
Shizuka: *laugh*  
  
Seto: What??  
  
Shizuka: nothing....  
  
Shizuka: we're kinda......psychic  
  
Seto: Are we?  
  
Shizuka: I dunno  
  
Shizuka: yea  
  
Seto: *laughs*  
  
Shizuka: *leans on elbows*  
  
Shizuka: I'm tired...kinda  
  
Seto: *reclines against wall*  
  
Shizuka: I might fall asleep  
  
Seto: Go *yawn* ahead  
  
Shizuka: I apologize in advance if I do  
  
Seto: .........  
  
Shizuka: ok *lays down....kinda*  
  
Seto: *stretched out*  
  
Shizuka: this is weird  
  
Seto: What  
  
Shizuka: I've never slept in an elevator before  
  
Seto: heh. Me neither  
  
Shizuka: I can see you now  
  
Seto: You can?  
  
Seto: Is it getting lighter now?  
  
Shizuka: ya  
  
Shizuka: not...clearly  
  
Shizuka: my eyes are just adjusting  
  
Seto: Or is it just our eyes  
  
Seto: hmm. ok  
  
Shizuka: yea  
  
Seto: I don't know. my eyes are closed  
  
Shizuka: *sigh*  
  
Seto: *laying on back now*  
  
Shizuka: ow!  
  
Seto: What?  
  
Seto: *leaps up*  
  
Shizuka: something....bit me?  
  
Seto: ...bit...you?  
  
Shizuka: *gets up*  
  
Shizuka: yeah!  
  
Seto: //it wasn't me!!!!//*  
  
Shizuka: I guess  
  
Seto: *already standing*  
  
Shizuka: that's what it felt like  
  
Seto: Well...I can't see a thing  
  
Seto: Well... besides...you  
  
Shizuka: me neither...  
  
Shizuka: but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt  
  
Seto: Are you sure?  
  
Seto: Where'd it bite you?  
  
Shizuka: my....oh this is stupid  
  
Seto: Where'd it bite you?  
  
Shizuka: my neck  
  
Seto: Your.....  
  
Seto: Neck???  
  
Shizuka: yea  
  
Shizuka: weird right?  
  
Seto: are....you alright..??  
  
Shizuka: and I dunno what the hell it was  
  
Shizuka: I guess I'm fine  
  
Seto: Me neither  
  
Seto: Alright  
  
Shizuka: I stopped sneezing anyway  
  
Seto: yeah, that's great  
  
Seto: ...er... wait...  
  
Seto: I think that...  
  
Seto: I ....have...  
  
Seto: a....  
  
Shizuka: what?  
  
Seto: *reaches into pocket*  
  
Seto: cell phone...  
  
Seto: *pulls it out*  
  
Shizuka: what's that?  
  
Shizuka: oh  
  
Seto: Cell phone  
  
Seto: Lemme see who I can call...  
  
Shizuka: is it working?  
  
Seto: *presses Mem 1*  
  
Shizuka: it lights up?!  
  
Seto: Hello? *whispers* Jou?  
  
Shizuka: //wicked!//  
  
Jou: hmmmmm?  
  
Seto: Where are you?  
  
Jou: I'm busy  
  
Seto: What?  
  
Seto: No, I need help  
  
Jou: I'm busy  
  
Seto: Doing what?  
  
Seto: ...with who...  
  
Jou: I'M BUSY DAMNIT!  
  
Seto: WITH WHO!!! *screams*  
  
Jou: stuff...  
  
Seto: ...suuure...  
  
*elevator jerks*  
  
Seto: ACK!!!  
  
Shizuka: ack!  
  
Jou: Malik  
  
Seto: Are you alright?  
  
Jou: now leave me alone  
  
Seto: Not you ...  
  
Seto: No wait!  
  
Jou: yea  
  
Shizuka: *click*  
  
Seto: Don't hang up yet!  
  
Seto: DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!  
  
*elevator jerks violently*  
  
Seto: *thump* ACK!!!  
  
Seto: Are you alright?  
  
Shizuka: yea  
  
Seto: Where are you?  
  
Shizuka: you?  
  
Seto: I'm fine  
  
Shizuka: ummm  
  
Seto: Move around a bit  
  
Shizuka: on you?  
  
Seto: What?  
  
Shizuka: I'm on you  
  
Seto: ...  
  
Shizuka: *grabs arm*  
  
Seto: where am I?  
  
Shizuka: see?  
  
Seto: er- I see  
  
Shizuka: *gets off*  
  
Seto: Hehe...sorry  
  
Shizuka: it's ok  
  
Shizuka: what's doing that?  
  
Seto: I'm not sure  
  
Seto: Maybe the power's coming back on...  
  
Shizuka: maybe  
  
Shizuka: or else...  
  
Seto: ...yea  
  
Shizuka: something outside is making it do that  
  
Seto: Like what?  
  
Shizuka: I dunno....*sounds scared*  
  
Seto: It's alright...  
  
Seto: Don't worry  
  
Seto: You're save...  
  
Seto: Where's the phone...  
  
Seto: *finds it* AH HA!!  
  
Shizuka: oh no...  
  
Seto: *presses Mem 2*  
  
Seto: what?  
  
Shizuka: it's...broken  
  
Seto: no...  
  
Seto: it's still working!!!  
  
Seto: if I hold the back on like this...  
  
Seto: *beep!!!*  
  
Seto: *presses Mem 2 again*  
  
Seto: Hello?  
  
Mai: hello?  
  
Mai: oh...hello lover!  
  
Mai: need something?  
  
Seto: ...er...yeah  
  
Seto: We're kinda stuck in the elevator at KC  
  
Mai: I'm available  
  
Seto: Come over, and tell someone that we're in the service elevator  
  
Mai: why should I?  
  
Seto: cause we're stuck!!  
  
Seto: the power's out, and so are the lights!!  
  
Mai: what will you do for me?  
  
Seto: erm...  
  
Seto: what do you *gulp* want?  
  
Shizuka: Seto?  
  
Seto: Hm?  
  
Mai: ???....  
  
Seto: er-  
  
Shizuka: who are you talking to?  
  
Seto: *shrugs* So...can you help us? *talking in the phone again*  
  
Mai: oh....I know...  
  
Seto: What?  
  
Mai: *giggling*  
  
Seto: er... what is it?  
  
Mai: when I get you out.....  
  
Seto: yeah...  
  
Seto: *sweating*  
  
Mai: you can come with me and find out for yourself  
  
Seto: er...  
  
Seto: can't you tell me?  
  
Seto: where it is?  
  
Mai: you'll find out later  
  
Seto: Can you give me a hint?  
  
Mai: ......you won't forget it  
  
Seto: Can I decline?  
  
Seto: And you can just...come and get is out?  
  
Mai: not if you want out of the elevator  
  
Seto: I think...not...  
  
Seto: sorry  
  
Seto: some other time  
  
Seto: maybe...  
  
Mai: suit yourself *click*  
  
Shizuka: WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?!  
  
Seto: FINE!  
  
Seto: What?  
  
Seto: Nothing, it was a bad deal  
  
Seto: I've got other people to call still!  
  
Shizuka: what could be worse than this?  
  
Seto: ...  
  
Seto: *presses Mem 3*  
  
*ring*  
  
Seto: Hello?  
  
Yuugi: h-hello?  
  
Seto: Yuugi?  
  
Yuugi: KAIBA?!  
  
Seto: I don't want you!  
  
Yuugi: who then?  
  
Seto: *mumbles* Yami  
  
Shizuka: SETO!  
  
Seto: eh heh, yes?  
  
Shizuka: if he can help....WHAT?!  
  
Seto: What?  
  
Shizuka: YAMI!  
  
Seto: ...hold on... he might be able to help us...  
  
Seto: Yuugi, get him...wait...  
  
Yami: *deep voice* What-Yuugi- you can't- this isn't a duel!  
  
Seto: What are you doing at his house...??  
  
Yami: ummm...stuff?  
  
Seto: What?  
  
Yami: stuff....  
  
[to be continued]  
  
***************************************************  
  
Another chapter down!! Ready for more? 


	7. Get used to it

[O-RPG 2003]  
  
[Chapter 7 – Who wants who?]  
  
[Chapter Disclaimer] Let's see...a little more –action- if you can call it, from the current main characters and a bit of confusion towards the end...hehe  
  
***************************************************  
  
Seto: Tell me!  
  
Yami: NO!  
  
Seto: What? No, never mind, you'll tell me later!  
  
Seto: I need help now!  
  
Yami: what kind of help?  
  
Yami: mentally.....I'm aware  
  
Seto: So much that I'm asking- heh. Well..  
  
Seto: *glares at phone*  
  
Seto: I'm stuck in an elevator  
  
Yami: let me guess  
  
Seto: The power's out  
  
Seto: GET ME OUTTA HERE!!!!!  
  
Yami: oh!  
  
Yami: I was gonna say something else....but....  
  
Seto: ...what?  
  
Seto: Tell me...  
  
Yami: *grinning into phone*  
  
Seto: *hehe* Oh yeah, I gotta tell you something too  
  
Seto: but you first  
  
Yami: what?  
  
Seto: You first  
  
Yami: I was going to ask if you needed "guy" advice?  
  
Seto: From you??  
  
Yami: why not?  
  
Seto: ABOUT GUYS!!!!???  
  
Yami: NO!  
  
Yami: girls  
  
Seto: Like you're very interested in them...right???  
  
Yami: they love me you know  
  
Seto: No...  
  
Seto: Not that I know  
  
Yami: *blushing*  
  
Seto: And I know a lot  
  
Seto: But I do think that a certain 'other you' is first on your list!!  
  
Shizuka: what you don' t know could fill several books!  
  
Shizuka: Now tell him to get us out!  
  
Seto: CALM DOWN!!!!!  
  
Shizuka: NO!  
  
Shizuka: *elevator jerks again*  
  
Seto: DO YOU WANT TO GET OUT!  
  
Seto: ACKK!!!  
  
Seto: Yami? Are you still there?  
  
Yami: I-....f-- zzzzz......soo-w-I-b-bu0....  
  
Seto: YOU WHAT YUUGI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????  
  
Seto: WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!???  
  
Yami: WHAT?!  
  
Seto: What did you do to Yuugi  
  
Seto: No, but I gotta tell you  
  
Seto: You'll find it...interesting...  
  
*elevator jerks again....and goes down several stories*  
  
Shizuka: AAAAAA!!!  
  
Seto: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Shizuka: *grabs on to Seto*  
  
Seto: *clutching phone*  
  
Shizuka: *stops violently*  
  
Seto: ACKKK!!!!  
  
Shizuka: *shaking*  
  
Seto: Are you...alright?  
  
Shizuka: oh.....ra.......  
  
Shizuka: *faint*  
  
Seto: Yami??? You still there?  
  
Yami: yeah....  
  
Seto: Hold on a second...  
  
Yami: ok  
  
Seto: *puts her onto his lap*  
  
Seto: *sigh* Alright Yami  
  
Yami: what?  
  
Seto: Now...I was talking to someone about a certain TRIP we took last year...  
  
Yami: oh boy  
  
Seto: And I told her some of the first part of it...including how we made money  
  
Yami: who?  
  
Seto: Someone-  
  
Yami: you told her about you stripping!  
  
Seto: So...I told the- what?  
  
Yami: what did she say?  
  
Seto: Oh *hehe* *LAUGHING!*  
  
Seto: No, you see, Yami, I told her, that YOU were stripping  
  
Shizuka: *elevator jerks again*  
  
Seto: ACCCCCCCKKKKK  
  
Yami: WHAT?! TOLD WHO!  
  
Seto: *hold shiz and phone*  
  
Seto: I told her, you were the stripper  
  
Shizuka: *stops again*  
  
Yami: WHO?!  
  
Seto: And you got an extra 100 for just taking of YOUR pants!  
  
Seto: ...hmm...  
  
Yami: ??????????!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: Who do you think? *quizzical look*  
  
Seto: *though he can't see*  
  
Yami: Shi- no.....  
  
Seto: Hm?  
  
Yami: Shizuka?  
  
Seto: er...maybe...  
  
Yami: *laugh*  
  
Yami: WHAT are you doing with her?!  
  
Seto: WHAT!!!???  
  
Yami: in an elevator no less?  
  
Seto: No!!  
  
Seto: She's here cause she was sick!  
  
Yami: suuuure...in the elevator  
  
Seto: Then we went to get her OTHER clothes  
  
Seto: WE WERE COMING BACK UPSTAIRS!!!  
  
Yami: the SERVICE elevator right?  
  
Seto: What's YUUGI doing with you!!???  
  
Seto: The ser-  
  
Yami: where there aren't any cameras?  
  
Seto: ...  
  
Seto: SHAAAADDDD UUUPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: What are you and Yuugi doing???  
  
Yami: We were taking a.....a-a....  
  
Seto: a...BATH!!!!!????  
  
Yami: *whispers* bath-so anyway!  
  
Seto: TOGETHER!!!!!!!????  
  
Yami: SO?!  
  
Yami: SAME BODY SAME BATH!  
  
Seto: PERVERT!!!!!! HENTAI!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shizuka: hnnn? *stirring*  
  
Seto: THIS ISN"T RIGHT!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: That's WRONG!!!!!!  
  
Shizuka: *elevator falls another 3 stories*  
  
Seto: You DISCUST ME!!  
  
Seto: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Shizuka: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Shizuka: *stop!*  
  
Shizuka: oh ra..........  
  
Seto: YAMI!!!! GET YOU AND YOUR LITTLE LOVER"S ASSES OVER HERE AND HELP Us!!!!!!!  
  
Shizuka: *holding neck* itai  
  
Yami: OK OK!  
  
Seto: You alright?  
  
Seto: THANK RA!!!!!  
  
Yami: coming....lover boy....  
  
Seto: HURRY UP!!  
  
Seto: What?  
  
Yami: *laughing*  
  
Seto: THAT'S YOU!!!!!  
  
Shizuka: *click*  
  
Seto: YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S BATHING WITH ANOTHER GUY!! *yelling into phone that's off*  
  
*elevator fall again*  
  
Seto: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Shizuka: *SCREAM!!!*  
  
Seto: WAIT!!! SHIZ STOP SCREAMING!!  
  
Shizuka: *keeps falling*  
  
Shizuka: *crying*  
  
Shizuka: *stop!*  
  
Shizuka: what-  
  
Shizuka: why did it stop?  
  
Seto: Because...  
  
Seto: Ra...  
  
Shizuka: *nice spelling*  
  
Seto: I MUST GET OUTTA HEEEEREEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shizuka: what?-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Shizuka: *falling*  
  
Seto: STOP SCREAMING!!!  
  
Shizuka: *still screaming*  
  
Shizuka: I CAN'T HELP IT!  
  
Seto: *goes over*  
  
Seto: SHUT UP!! *kiss*  
  
Shizuka: WE'RE GONNA-  
  
Shizuka: *stops*  
  
Seto: *still kissing though*  
  
Shizuka: *looks confused*  
  
Shizuka: *kissing back....a LOT*  
  
Seto: *shocked a bit*  
  
Seto: *but accepts it*  
  
Shizuka: *fall over*  
  
Shizuka: *"on" Seto*  
  
Seto: *into her mouth" ACK"*  
  
Shizuka: *still kissing*  
  
Seto: *kissing back*  
  
Yami: WHAT THE HELL?!  
  
Shizuka: *doors open*  
  
Amy: WHAT THE HELL?!  
  
Seto: *looks UP*  
  
Shizuka: *stops kissing*  
  
Seto: er....  
  
Shizuka: *gets off*  
  
Seto: Hi?  
  
Seto: *gets up...slowly*  
  
Yami: *too stupefied to talk*  
  
Seto: Thank, Yami...*walks by him*  
  
Shizuka: *sits in corner and crosses arms*  
  
Seto: You're not coming?  
  
Shizuka: *follows* I am...  
  
Seto: *huuuuuuuuge bluuuuuuuuuuush on his face*  
  
Shizuka: *blushing*  
  
Shizuka: *staring at ground*  
  
Seto: *smirks at yami on way out*  
  
Yami: *still gaping*  
  
Seto: *thinking...he should try that with YUUGI!!!* *he screamed out the Yuugi part*  
  
Seto: *smirking*  
  
Yami: WHAT?!  
  
Seto: Hold on Shiz...*runs back to yami*  
  
Yami: HEY! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WAS-  
  
Shizuka: ??  
  
Seto: *whisper..* You should go in there with YUUGI!!!!!  
  
Yami: *stops yelling  
  
Seto: Try your luck!! HAHA  
  
Yami: *looks mortified*  
  
Seto: *smirking like crazy...YM!!!!*  
  
Shizuka: *cocks head again*  
  
Seto: *runs back to his koinu*  
  
Seto: Ready?  
  
Yami: *too embarrassed to talk*  
  
Yami: *getting angrier every second*  
  
Seto: *walking towards a room...away from Yami*  
  
Yami: *starts walking toward them*  
  
Shizuka: what did you say?  
  
Seto: *turns* What?  
  
Shizuka: *smart.....*  
  
Shizuka: to make him mad...what did you say?  
  
Seto: Nothing...  
  
Seto: Don't worry, *walks faster*  
  
Shizuka: *sigh* ok  
  
Shizuka: wait up!  
  
Seto: Hurry up!!  
  
Yami: *running at them*  
  
Seto: RUNNNN!!!!!!!!  
  
Shizuka: wha-ACK!  
  
Seto: HUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!  
  
Shizuka: *running*  
  
Seto: *running faster*  
  
Yami: *catching up to Shizuka*  
  
Seto: NO!OOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Seto: RUNNNNN!!!!!  
  
Shizuka: *runs faster*  
  
Seto: GET AWAY FROM HER!!!!!  
  
Seto: *stops short* *turns around*  
  
Seto: *runs to Yami*  
  
Yami: *laughing wildly*  
  
Seto: YOU!!!!  
  
Seto: *catches him*  
  
Seto: *holding him back...where ever...however*  
  
Yami: what?  
  
Seto: ...What...Are...you doing?  
  
Yami: *pinned against wall*  
  
Yami: felt like a brisk jog that's all  
  
Seto: After us!!??  
  
Shizuka: *looking confused*  
  
Seto: *too far away for her to hear*  
  
Seto: Stop chasing us!  
  
Yami: no...after her *points to Shizuka*  
  
Yami: I'm not chasing YOU  
  
Yami: just shizuka  
  
Seto: ..wh-WHAT!!!!  
  
Seto: WHY!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: *hold his wrists tighter*  
  
Yami: felt like it *shrugs*  
  
Seto: WHY!!??  
  
Seto: You've got Yuugi  
  
Yami: not really  
  
Yami: I like girls better  
  
Seto: Really? *looks shocked*  
  
Seto: Hmm. ok, then WHY DID YOU ASK ME OUT!!!!!!!!!????????  
  
Shizuka: *starts walking toward seto and yami....slowly*  
  
Yami: yea  
  
Seto: WHY!!!????  
  
Yami: I get better reception with girls *ignoring his question*  
  
Seto: STOP IGNORING ME!!!!  
  
Seto: ANSWER THE QUESTION *hold him harder*  
  
Shizuka: I'd like to know why you asked him out too  
  
Yami: you're tall...Yuugi is so SHORT!  
  
Yami: I like em tall  
  
Seto: ...yes...answer this beautiful young lady...  
  
Seto: .....  
  
Seto: er...  
  
Yami: taller is better  
  
Seto: ...  
  
Seto: So... that's why you asked me  
  
Yami: *turns to shiz* am I right Shizuka?  
  
Shizuka: *blush*  
  
Yami: yea  
  
Yami: only reason  
  
Seto: *dumbfounded*  
  
Yami: well, you got your answer  
  
Yami: can I go now?  
  
Seto: ...I did...  
  
Seto: And...NO!!!! *in his ear*  
  
Yami: why? *still cheery*  
  
Seto: So...who have you been seeing lately? *interested*  
  
Seto: Honda?  
  
Shizuka: *quietly* Seto...just....let's go...leave him alone  
  
Seto: YAMI MALIK!!!!!???  
  
Seto: DON"T TELL ME!!!!  
  
Yami: No, Anzu and a little of Mai  
  
Seto: she's cheating on you  
  
Yami: I don't care  
  
Yami: she's good for a cheap date  
  
Seto: ...  
  
Yami: well...not really cheap...but...  
  
Seto: STOP!!!!  
  
Yami: cheap enough  
  
Shizuka: Seto... please  
  
Seto: Just...leave  
  
Seto: *lets him go*  
  
Yami: me? or her?  
  
Seto: *walks away*  
  
Seto: WHO DO YOU THINK JACKASS!!???  
  
Seto: you  
  
Yami: oh! her! right then...let's go  
  
Seto: What?  
  
Seto: *turns*  
  
Yami: oh... right then...see you later shiz! you have my number....  
  
Seto: *turns...keeps walking*  
  
Shizuka: No...no I don't....  
  
Seto: *stop*  
  
Yami: Oh....right  
  
Seto: *turns around again*  
  
Seto: Actually....  
  
Yami: want it then?  
  
Shizuka: NO!  
  
Seto: *goes out front door*  
  
Shizuka: SETO!  
  
Seto: I don't care what you two do. Go ahead, have fun!  
  
Shizuka: Where are you going?  
  
Seto: *walks out... away...*  
  
Seto: *too...who's house???*  
  
Shizuka: *runs after him*  
  
Shizuka: NO!  
  
Shizuka: It's not like that  
  
Shizuka: He trying to make you mad  
  
Shizuka: that's all  
  
Seto: I don't care! It's working then!  
  
Shizuka: please come back  
  
Seto: *sigh*  
  
Seto: *keeps walking*  
  
Shizuka: *starts to cry*  
  
Seto: *stops*  
  
Shizuka: please..........?  
  
Seto: *looks over his shoulder*  
  
Seto: ...why...  
  
Shizuka: I- because-I...  
  
Seto: *turns fully*  
  
Seto: *waiting*  
  
Shizuka: *wipes eyes on arm*  
  
Shizuka: Because stupid!  
  
Shizuka: I LOVE YOU DAMNIT!  
  
Seto: *shocked*  
  
Seto: *blood rush to face*  
  
Shizuka: *crying again*  
  
Seto: *walks to her*  
  
Shizuka: that's why...  
  
Seto: *walks to her*  
  
Shizuka: *still crying*  
  
Seto: *takes her hand and leads her to the sidewalk*  
  
Yami: ooooo...wish I had some popcorn...  
  
Seto: *put his hands on her shoulders*  
  
Seto: ...  
  
Seto: *picks up chin with one hand*  
  
Seto: Shizuka...I-  
  
Shizuka: *watery eyes...she WAS just crying*  
  
Seto: *kisses her...like Darien does Serena*  
  
Yami: this gets better every day....*sigh*  
  
Yami: like a soap opera  
  
Shizuka: *kisses back...duh!*  
  
Mai: HEY!!!  
  
Seto: *doesn't stop*  
  
Mai: YOU CAN'T-  
  
Mai: you can't take my man!  
  
Mai: *walks over*  
  
Shizuka: *stops kissing*  
  
Shizuka: hold on  
  
Seto: What...  
  
Shizuka: just hold on  
  
Seto: alright  
  
Shizuka: *walks over to Mai*  
  
Seto: *let's her go...duh*  
  
Mai: there...see?  
  
Shizuka: see what?  
  
Shizuka: a dumb bleach blonde?  
  
Seto: *snickering*  
  
Mai: NO! you can't have him  
  
Shizuka: why not?  
  
Mai: because....*walks toward seto*  
  
Seto: Get away from me  
  
Mai: no  
  
Shizuka: oh...Mai?  
  
Mai: wh-*turns around and gets clocked by shiz*  
  
Seto: *laughing*  
  
Shizuka: *Mai falls to the ground*  
  
Seto: STUPID BITCH!!!!!  
  
Shizuka: I believe  
  
Seto: Hm?  
  
Shizuka: that he's "my man" *imitates her*  
  
Seto: *cracking up*  
  
Shizuka: *takes his hand and walks away*  
  
Shizuka: oh...hang on  
  
Shizuka: *runs back to Mai*  
  
Seto: ..wha-  
  
Mai: *gets up*  
  
Shizuka: *bitch slap*  
  
Shizuka: DON'T EVER KISS ME AGAIN!  
  
Seto: *falls to ground laughing*  
  
Seto: *can't breath*  
  
Mai: FINE!  
  
Shizuka: *walks around shiz and pretends to go home*  
  
Shizuka: *instead...sits on seto and kisses HIM*  
  
Mai: I'll kiss HIM THEN!  
  
Seto: *tries to slap her*  
  
Shizuka: *catches his hand*  
  
Seto: *tries to kick her*  
  
Mai: tisk tisk  
  
Shizuka: *raging*  
  
Yami: rolling with laughter  
  
Seto: *tries to get up*  
  
Shizuka: *pin*  
  
Shizuka: *shiz walks over*  
  
Shizuka: STOP!  
  
Seto: *looks at her*  
  
Seto: *help!*  
  
Mai: *stops...cause she's stupid*  
  
Seto: GET OFF!!!!!  
  
Shizuka: You have until 3  
  
Shizuka: and then  
  
Shizuka: you're dead  
  
Seto: sounds good to me  
  
Shizuka: *no one has EVER seen her THIS serious*  
  
Seto: now, get off  
  
Shizuka: *cracks knuckles*  
  
Shizuka: 1  
  
Shizuka: 2  
  
Mai: OK OK!  
  
Shizuka: 3  
  
Shizuka: *and Mai is out for the count*  
  
Shizuka: owww...my hand...  
  
Shizuka: need ice  
  
Seto: You alright?  
  
Shizuka: *shaking hand* ya  
  
Shizuka: I'm ok...you?  
  
Seto: *spits*  
  
Shizuka: :-)  
  
Shizuka: the only thing that's going to fix that  
  
Shizuka: is  
  
Seto: Fix what?  
  
Shizuka: mouthwash  
  
Shizuka: ^^  
  
Shizuka: your mouth  
  
Seto: yeah  
  
Shizuka: and I REALLY need some ice  
  
Shizuka: *Mai is groaning*  
  
Seto: Can you help me up?  
  
Shizuka: sure...  
  
Shizuka: *uses good hand*  
  
Seto: *takes it* thanks  
  
Shizuka: that's what I'm here for  
  
Seto: Heehee  
  
Seto: This too...*kiss*  
  
Seto: *stops* Shiz...  
  
Shizuka: *thinking.....the pain was worth this*  
  
Shizuka: huh?  
  
Seto: I....  
  
Seto: I love you too  
  
Shizuka: good  
  
Shizuka: *hug*  
  
Seto: *smiles*  
  
Seto: *hugs back*  
  
Shizuka: can I get some ice now?  
  
Shizuka: please...itai..  
  
Seto: Sure  
  
Seto: *kisses her head*  
  
Yami: then...no one wants my number?  
  
Seto: Hold on Shiz...  
  
Shizuka: ok  
  
Seto: *walks back to yami*  
  
Seto: *smirking*  
  
Seto: I know who would want your number  
  
Yami: you want it?  
  
Seto: ...I already have it...  
  
Yami: who?  
  
Seto: But no  
  
Yami: you'll call me then?  
  
Seto: *hehe* Well, how about you call THIS number  
  
Shizuka: yami; what?  
  
Seto: *write a number on ...hand??*  
  
Seto: Yeah, I've heard they really like you a lot  
  
Yami: got a phone?  
  
Seto: Yeah, *takes out cell*  
  
Shizuka: seto....?  
  
Seto: *turns back and smiles*  
  
Shizuka: *looks worried*  
  
Shizuka: *hand on neck*  
  
Seto: Alright! Let's go!  
  
Seto: Yami...have fun  
  
Shizuka: I think I...need a....  
  
Shizuka: *falls to ground*  
  
Seto: *runs and catches her*  
  
Seto: ...damn...  
  
Seto: *picks her up*  
  
Yami: will do...*dials #*  
  
Seto: I'm not going back here...I've had enough of my home...  
  
Seto: *walks away*  
  
Shizuka: *groaning*  
  
Seto: *looks down * are you alright?  
  
Shizuka: itai....  
  
Seto: Seto; We're going somewhere else now...  
  
Shizuka: ?  
  
Seto: Not my house, and I think Jou's at yours still so...  
  
Shizuka: ?  
  
Seto: you'[ll see  
  
Shizuka: *closes eyes*  
  
Shizuka: *still holding neck*  
  
Seto: It's alright, we're almost there...*keep walking*  
  
Shizuka: *no lights are on inside*  
  
Shizuka: *but the car's there*  
  
Seto: We're here  
  
Seto: *knocks on door*  
  
[To be continued]  
  
***************************************************  
  
Haha!! I could do this all night long!!! ^__^ 


End file.
